


The bullet

by snalovestars



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalovestars/pseuds/snalovestars
Summary: There was always something so intoxicating about her. In other words, her fascination with Regina George was not young. It had been stewing for years and years festering into something. Her mother chocked it up to as “every teenage girl loving her best friend!” Fellow classmates sneered at the odd form of idol worship. However Gretchen Wieners always knew what it was. She knew that when Regina summoned her for the bathroom it wasn’t to help with makeup, or that when she felt an odd sensation in her stomach when their thighs would brush in public it wasn’t out of friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic ever so please bare with me! I promise this is NOT meant to be all gloom and doom, this will end up being a beautiful story of recovery however if you get triggered I will be putting warnings! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story it’s my way of expressing events that have happened to me. Xo xo 
> 
> TW: Rape/non-con in this chapter

There was always something so intoxicating about her. In other words, her fascination with Regina George was not young. It had been stewing for years and years festering into something. Her mother chocked it CL.loc.vcf as “every teenage girl loving her best friend!” Fellow classmates sneered at the odd form of idol worship. However Gretchen Wieners always knew what it was. She knew that when Regina summoned her for the bathroom it wasn’t to help with makeup, or that when she felt an odd sensation in her stomach when their thighs would brush in public it wasn’t out of friendship. 

Gretchen and Regina both knew what was expected of girls like them. You are so gorgeous, why don’t you have a boyfriend? For Regina, there had been a fling here and there. An occasional not-so-innocent rendezvous with a handsy sweaty palmed teenage boy at one of Shane Omens parties. However, to Regina Gretchen had always been true. 

Racing back and forth in her room, destined to burn a hole in the floor Gretchen couldn’t find any reason why.   
\-   
“You stupid bitch Karen definitely saw you look at me like that, you need to be more careful.”  
\-   
Angry? Yes. Regina had always been, but Gretchen loved this about her. Because what was anger? In private it’s just passion. Gretchen had seen that passion turned to love with a simple baby, tell me about your day. One thing about being a “know it all tell it all” is that you have faith in everyone, you believe that with words of kindness any evil can be turned good and for Regina that faith proved wrong.   
\-   
“I’m sorry.” 

“You just make me so angry sometimes” 

Gretchen slumped back on her couch that smelled of cigarettes and sadness, it had been normal for her. Ever since her fathers passing everything developed this odor. Gretchen’s mother picked up the bottle the day of the wake and never put it down. Gretchen adopted all the blame. 

“Just tell me what I can do to make it better please bab-“

“Don’t call me baby, we aren’t dating”

“Fine we aren’t dat-“

“But you are mine.”

“So then you’re mine”

“I’m not yours.”

“Then what does that make us?”

Regina looked down at the ground pondered her thoughts and swallowed loudly. 

It didn’t take long before they were kissing. 

It was normal for them, well Regina at least. Leaving little bite marks on her way down, making sure Gretchen knew who she belonged to. 

Reaching for her belt buckle Regina felt a resistance

“Wait.”

Looking up from her mission to unloop the tight belt, Regina’s face in a crooked position. 

“For what? At this rate your mom will be home any second”

Regina continued to fumble with the belt, smashing her lips into the brunettes making sure that her teeth were present enough to draw blood. 

“No... Regina I meant I don’t want to do this yet”

It was a cruel sound, Regina’s laugh. It dripped with blood as if the dagger was just pulled out of Gretchen’s heart. 

Regina brought her hand to Gretchen’s neck clenched her hand so tight leaving her sidekick gasping for air.  
-  
“Hey, you okay?”

It was a simple question that came from Damien in 5th period English. His act of caring was poisonous to Gretchen. She wanted to badly to just spill. It’s what she was best at wasn’t it?

“Gretchen?”

“What?”

“You’re scaring me, are you okay?”

“Why do you care” The statement bit more than Gretchen had intended.

“Oh wouldn’t it be sweet to dig up dirt on the one who always does the digging.”

Gretchen looked down at her paper the words blurring together and the lesion on her neck felt like it was getting larger by the second. It had been a while since someone genuinely cared. A while since she even debated looking anyone in the eyes that wasn’t Regina. 

Regina.  
-  
“Regina”

The blonde responded with nothing, sliding the last layer of clothing off Gretchen’s body. 

“S-stop”

“Shut up. I know you love any opportunity to be close to me, face it. The fact that you’re a virgin this late in the game is sad and I’m doing you a favor” 

She tried to convince herself the cruel words were wrong but there were too many demons to fight in order to win that battle.

-

“Regina.” 

“Huh?” 

It had slipped out like a reflex action, her mind was begging and pleading for help while her heart pounded for any form of affection.

“I just- I guess I’m not okay? I guess I’m glad you asked and I’m glad you care.”

“Well yeah, when Gretchen Wieners comes in sporting a hickey THAT big, somethings up.”

Glancing down again Gretchen looses the hope that once glimmered, it was nothing but a joke to him. She was nothing but an act in everyone’s life.

“Relax, I’m just poking fun at you. Don’t be so uptight!” 

“I’m sorry I guess I’ve just got far too much going on up here for jokes.” Gretchen uses her pointer finger to gesture to her head.

“You’re right, you spend way too much time with blondie and blonder”

Wondering why he cared all of the sudden but intrigued enough to entertain the conversation Gretchen continued on

“They’re my best friends, always have been.”

“I know sweetheart but there is just something about you begging to be freed from that lifestyle of hairspray and denim skirts”

“Well when you find a way out of this according to you “horrible” life I live you can let me know.” 

They sat for a minute in silence. Finally Mr. Smith walked into the classroom, as expected of a divorced English teacher getting paid minimum wage he popped a DVD and found slumber in his office chair.

The film was boring, something about Macbeth and murder. The words seemed so foreign to Gretchen. She used to love this stuff. Lately there was no time.

“Pssstttt” 

“What?”

“SHHH!” Chimed in Taylor W. who was invested in whatever was reflecting off the screen. 

“Sorry, honey love your highlights they totally aren’t tacky!” Soon after apologizing Damian turned his attention to Gretchen. 

“Okay so here’s the game plan, you me Janis Cady movies. Tonight.”

“I had plans with Reg-“

“Cancel them! C’mon, an aunt is sick?”

“No.”

“Grandmas birthday” 

“No.”

“Hmm, hamster has Lyme disease?”

“What? No.”

“Ugh fine. Not wanting to hang out with Regina because she’s a massive bitch and you can do so much better?”

The words rang true for Gretchen, although delivered bluntly they found their way to her heart.

“Okay.. fine. My aunt got sick visiting my grandma in the hospital because her hamster had Lyme disease?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and the kuddos. Just to clear it up the setting for this story is after the musical/movie senior year. The plastics, Janis Damian and Cady have gone separate ways but no bad blood (til now lol) thanks Xo xo! 
> 
> TW: Anxiety/PTSD attack in this chapter

The water hit her face like a breath of fresh air. If anyone had asked Gretchen Wieners where she thought she would be 2 years ago, the answer would not be at the movies with Janis Ian art freak, too-gay-to-function Damian Hubbard and transferee jungle freak Cady Heron.

The concept was so daunting to the girl, she found herself in the bathroom of the multiplex leaning over the well kept sink.

6 missed calls

1 from Karen, 5 from Regina

11 texts 

2 from her mom about picking up her pain meds on the way home, the rest from Regina. 

Before she had a chance to delve into the messages, the door burst open, preparing to slap on her facade and rush to the door she was greeted with a 

“Oh hi!”

“Oh um hey”

“I got bored of all the fighting in the movie and I noticed you were gone for a long time so I figured I’d make sure you didn’t disappear... and that you’re okay”

Almost as if it was dipped in syrup, Cady’s voice rang sugary sweet in Gretchen’s ears.

“Yeah, I’m just not a huge fan of movies with names like Venom”

The two girls shared a laugh and finally, Gretchen turned around from facing her imperfections in her reflection.

“Do you know exactly why Damian decided to invite me tonight..?” 

“Honestly? I think he has a strange fascination with your hair.”

Jokingly Gretchen patted the top of her head “well who wouldn’t?” The two girls chuckled again. 

Turning back around to face herself again Gretchen sighed. Seeing her discontent Cady offered a hand on to Gretchen’s shoulder.

“What happened to you Gretchen?”

Gretchen’s hand jumped to cover her neck, the bruise from the night before seemed to sting more now than when Damian noticed. 

Clumps of concealer made attempts to cover the black and blue. 

“I-I guess I just really miss my dad”

“Missing your dad gave you a bruise that big?” 

“I wasn’t paying attention.. in gym, the ball hit me” attempting to get the subject moving she made a joke out of it “it was actually kind of funny! Kevin G was the one throwing, ugh he’s such a-“ 

“Okay you’re not ready to talk about this. I get it” Cady seriously interjected. It was strange to Gretchen, it was almost as if Cady had understood what happened to her without even a single word being exchanged. 

Cadys lips tasted like strawberries. It was the awakening Gretchen was longing for, in a movie theatre bathroom somehow everything suddenly became so sweet. 

Kissing Regina was nothing like kissing Cady. Cady’s teeth didn’t pierce Gretchen’s gums, her nails didn’t dig into her backside and drag down leaving marks. Most importantly, Gretchen didn’t have to beg Cady to stop. 

This feeling of euphoria didn’t last long. Gretchen’s stomach soon stooped with the comparisons of Regina and Cady. Living in the moment wasn’t something the brunette was capable of especially right now. Especially when the last person she kissed left her dying inside. 

“Stop, please just stop”

To Gretchen’s surprise Cady’s hands were removed from her waist and her lips retreated back a foot away. 

Gretchen’s eyes could not see Cady. They saw all of the despair and pain that physical touch had previously caused her. Breaths getting shorter, palms sweating and mouth drying.

“I don’t want to do that right now I promise I’ll be good but please stop, you’re hurting me.”

“Gretchen, this is me Cady I promise I’m not going to hurt you, you’re having an attack and that’s okay” Calmly, Cady inserted. 

“Gretchen can you look at me?”

As her eyes fluttered open Gretchen locked contact with the beautiful green circles staring at her. 

“Hey, you’re okay. I promise you’re okay, can I hold your hand?” 

Taking Gretchen’s nod as a good sign, Cady took Gretchen’s hand into her own and began to run circles on her palm. 

“If she found out about this she’d kill me” 

“I promise no one has to know about this”

Still reeling from her attack Gretchen stuttered “tha-thank you”

Cady felt her back pocket vibrate and when she whipped it out she saw Janis name “hello?”

“Yo, where the hell did you guys go??”

“We’re in the bathroom, I think we’re going to get out of here but I’ll catch up with you tomorrow” 

“Aw boo hoo little babies afraid of some action? The movies JUST getting good.”

She heard Damian interject from the back “shut up Jan! They just want to make out with each other! Let them have their fun”

“Damian shut up.”’

“Whatever, lesbos bye.”

“Janis YOU’RE a lesbian.”

“Oh that’s right, I guess I forgot! Bye!” Before Cady hung up She heard Damian “have fun lady lovers! You deserve it! Use pro-“

“Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere I think you’ll enjoy. Why did you want to go home? Cause I totally understand”

“No, no I’ll go”

“Good” Cady smiled. “Trust me?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cady?”
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “Could you kiss me? Just one last time before I go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> TW: mentions of suicide and abuse 
> 
> Also Reginas a real manipulative beyotch in this chapter 
> 
> Xo xo

“Gretchen? GRETCHEN!” Regina’s knuckles rapped on the door bound to bruise.

The door flung open but to Regina’s dismay it was not Gretchen standing on the other side.

“Mrs. Wieners?”

Taking a hit from her cigarette she bluntly stated “can I help you?”

“I’m just looking for Gretchen, I assume you aren’t concerned with her whereabouts”

“I’m concerned plenty, if she’s not with you she’s with the other one ah what’s her name? Kat?”

“Karen?” Regina stated

“Yeah her. There, case closed, mystery solved goodbye blondie blast.” Mrs. Wieners proceeded to slam the door in Reginas face.

Stopping the door from closing with her arm Regina proposed. “But Karen is at the library preparing for her 5th SAT and I’m standing right here in front of you so... where is she?” Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts Regina then goes on “does it provoke you to think that Gretchen could be following in her mother’s footsteps?”

After that Regina was soon welcomed into Gretchen’s home. Something about her statement caused guilt in the women’s mind, the possibility that the light that once burned in Gretchen’s eyes may whither away the same way hers did. 

“I have evidence.”

“Of what.”

“Gretchen engaging in risky behavior, 3 of my girls from the cheerleading squad saw her at the movies with Janis Ian, Damian Hubbard, and Cady Heron. Those three are ALWAYS on crack. Wouldn’t be surprised if they decided to go for a little trip at the movies and roped our precious innocent Gretchen in. I mean you know what they say like mother like daughter..” Lying through her teeth, Regina condescended Mrs. Wieners into thinking that she had nothing in her heart but love for her best friend. 

Upon hearing this information, the young mother proceeded to tell Regina everything, her husbands suicide and how he hadn’t left a note, how she blamed herself everyday and how her and Gretchen never had a conversation about it. “I just don’t know where I went wrong with her... I mean she’s my little girl. When her father was around things were different. She was happier but now that it’s just me I-“ 

“You cannot blame yourself for this, everyone makes their own choices and Gretchen just happened to make the wrong one. But don’t worry, I’ll be keeping such a close eye on her she won’t even be able to breath around those three.” Regina bitterly stated. “You’re emotionally distraught and if you want my advice you shouldn’t be left alone right now. Would you like me to stay here until Gretchen gets home?” 

“You are really such a sweetheart but I think I should address the situation mysel-“

“But don’t you think Gretchen should have her best friends shoulder to cry on after being reprimanded?”

Contemplating Mrs Wieners finally agreed to letting Regina wait for Gretchen to get home. So highly she thought of the blonde.

-

Cruising past the local grocery store, the lake, and the football field windows ajar Gretchen felt free. So free she hadn’t even bothered to check what time it was. 

“Okay we’re here!”

Looking up, Gretchen saw the most beautiful view of the ocean, and a small patch of sand. “Cady, this is beautiful”

“I know, it’s where I go to think. When anything happens, I just needed a clear view of the stars in order to know what my next steps need to be. I have that here no artificial light or people, just stars.” 

“Do you miss it?”

“Miss what?”

“You know the whole no artificial people thing. Do you miss it?”

“Of course, everyday I think about the life I had there. I miss the bond between my family most I guess. With my fathers new job we barely see each other and it kind of bums my mom out more than she likes to lead on. What about you?”

Gretchen was so entranced by Cady she almost missed the question “huh? Me?”

“Yeah, what’s your home life been  
like, you know ever since...”

“Well my mom is around- crap!”

“What?”

“I was supposed to pick up her pain medication, a while ago. What time is it?”

Cady mumbled “like 12:45”

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry I don’t mean to be dramatic and usually my mom doesn’t care but if I’m late with her meds-“

“You take on too much of everyone else’s problems. You ever do anything for Gretchen?”

The brunette paused not knowing what to say or how words could even form in her mouth.

“Is your mom the one that gave you that?” Cady asked gesturing to Gretchen’s neck.

“I got it in gym class I told you. This stupid mark I really should’ve covered it up better.” 

“Okay, you got the bruise in gym I get it.” Clearly not buying her excuse but not wanting to delay her a moment longer and cause more pain from what could be the source “I’ll take you back home” starting the car Cady asked “What’s your address?” 

Besides giving her the information and directing her where to go, Gretchen remained silent for the ride. Cady did the same however her mind wondered. 

Was she doing the right thing?

What if she dropped Gretchen off and her mom beat her?

What if she got to school Monday and she wasn’t there? 

Her thoughts were interrupted 

“This is it.” She stopped in front of Gretchen’s house, she didn’t understand how her and her mother afforded to live there by themselves. She remembers the day of the wake, after all the chaos that happened last year everyone came together to honor Gretchen’s father and support their classmate. But it faded after a few days. People stopped checking in, because apparently grief has an expiration date. 

Before Gretchen could leave the car Cady grabbed her hand “wait”

“Yeah?” 

“Promise you’ll text or even call, I would love to hear your voice. Especially if... Kevin G. throws any more volley balls at you.”

“I promise” Gretchen smiled wide however the reminder of her night with Regina was enough to make her face drop. “Cady?”

“Yes?”

“Could you kiss me? Just one last time before I go?”

Moving forward with actions instead of words, Cady gently placed her lips on Gretchen’s. A moment of heat that Gretchen wished could’ve lasted longer.

Pulling away Gretchen sadly said “Goodbye Cady”

“Bye Gretch” running her hand through brunette locks one last time before they parted Cadys eyes wet themselves with tears. 

-

Opening the door with her key, Gretchen was expecting to have to tip toe in order to keep her mom asleep. She was met with an unpleasant surprise 

“Gretchen, you’re finally home.”

“Mom, Regina?!”  
-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s probably so done fighting at this point Cady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for viewing my story! 
> 
> TW: Rape & abuse in this chapter

“So now all of the sudden you care about my well being?” Gretchen shouted, it was a bloody battle between mother and daughter. She hated that Regina was witness. “You never cared how I was doing when dad died!”

“I always cared. The fact that you’d assume otherwise is insulting, I’m very disappointed in you. And now hanging out with CRACK ADDICTS!”

“Mom they aren’t-“

This time it was Regina’s voice “Gretchen there’s no use hiding anymore, I saw that Damian kid slip you a bag in class”

“WHAT?!”

“A bag! That’s enough. Give me your phone.”

“What mom-“

Yanking the phone from her hand coldly Mrs Wieners stated “Regina, thank you for being honest. Gretchen, I am SO beyond disappointed in you.” 

“It’s not anything you wouldn’t do.” 

Baffled at this, the mother gasped then shuffled upstairs slamming the door and leaving the two teens alone. 

Gretchen’s mind. A blank space. Nothing. No water could form in her mouth no feeling in her fingers just numb yet, she knew she was meant to be terrified. 

“You’ve got to be FUCKING kidding me.” Gretchen could tell there was a rant from the blonde coming. 

“So you make up some lie then abandon ME your only friend, I come here to check on your PATHETIC life only to find out you’re out fraternizing with losers like Janis Ian.”

“You don’t even bother to cover this shit up.” Clenching her jaw as she aggressively grabs Gretchen’s neck

“I-I tried I guess I sweat it off. I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry this, sorry that. Try not pissing me off maybe?” Grabbing Gretchen’s arm Regina yanks her up to the bedroom and throws her on to the bed. “You’re in for a rude awakening” in delivering the first slap Regina did not hold back despite Gretchen’s cries. Foreheads smashing together as Regina slams her lips into Gretchen’s. 

“What. The. FUCK”

“Wh-What?”

“I taste strawberry lip gloss and I KNOW for a fact that you don’t use strawberry lip gloss.” Another slap.

“Gretchen who the hell did you kiss” 

“I- no one. I borrowed Karen’s chap stick” Regina didn’t buy it, but she didn’t hit her this time. She got up off the bed, her face crumpled.

“Holy crap. You kissed Cady.”

Gretchen’s mind was now racing a million miles an hour, she knew after everything last year Regina’s insecurities were brought out by Cady, being compared to Cady was her pet peeve. 

“You’re mine. MINE!” Slap. “That bitch thinks she can take what’s mine? Well she’s fucking wrong.” Regina starts to leave more hickies on her neck, pressing particularly hard on the already bruised area at this, Gretchen cried out.

“Shut up.” 

“Even if your mom gives your phone back, you only text me. Got it? If I see you even look at that jungle bitch I swear to god.” 

“Y-yes Regina” 

Harshly feeling the insertion of three fingers Gretchen was brought back to the other night. This time she knew not to fight. It will only make things worse. She hoped she could get through this by just obeying. 

“I’m a better kisser than her”  
Slap.

“SAY IT.”

“You’re a better kisser than her Regina” she lied.

This made Regina pump faster in and out until Gretchen came, she knew that was the only way for this to be done so she did it. 

It wasn’t over. The beating came and this time it was much worse. Gretchen knew she would have to work extra hard to cover this up. With blood dripping from her nose and useless limbs she could barely move. Sighing, Gretchen assumed it was over. This time however, Regina demanded more of her. Taking off her panties Regina began to straddle Gretchen’s face. 

“You’d better do it right.”

“I-I’ve never” punch.

“I’ll do it right Regina.”

-

She woke the next morning so disoriented, she dreaded the thought of looking into a mirror but she knew she had to. 

Saturday morning was something she’d always look forward to, but not today. 

Considering that she didn’t have a phone Regina left a note. 

I’ll be picking you up at 4:00

-R 

Gretchen leaned over to the clock to see how much time she had left, it read 11:30 implying she had quite a few hours to herself. 

She debated calling Cady on the house phone. The cons outweighed the pros, she would be putting Cady in harms way. She knew Regina would have some way of knowing that they were communicating.The mere thought of Cady in any sort of trouble made Gretchen’s body shiver. 

Or perhaps it was the cold feeling of the bathroom tiles on her feet. 

It was a struggle 

The combination of facing all the bruises and the cuts in the mirror, and exhaustion had Gretchen sobbing intensely. She managed to force herself into a hot shower.

The water stung each and every patch of skin. Regis did not leave a single spot unmarked. Her rib cage bruised, her lip split, arms and legs tattered feeling like jello and she felt her backside sting so hard she knew Regina had scratched it up. 

Winding at the pain, Gretchen quickly washed her body and hair in order to eliminate the pain as much as possible. She forgot the way her shampoo glimmered pink and smelt like strawberries, this reminded her of Cady so much her eyes began to tear.  
-  
“I’m gonna die, like really I’m gonna throw up all my guts and die.”

Looking judgmentally at her friend, Janis asked “what exactly happened between you guys last night?” Shoving a large amount of potato chips into her mouth.

Cast went on “well, you know how Damian was afraid something was happening to her... because of that bruise?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I think he might be right”

Janis favs changed, she didn’t know the brunette that well but still the thought of her getting abused struck something in her.

“Oh my god. Why?”

Remembering how important it was for their kiss to be kept a secret Cady went on “well Gretchen and I were talking I guess I brought something up and she had an attack, she started saying things like ‘please don’t hurt me’ and ‘I promise I’ll be good but I don’t want to do this’.” Drying her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater Cady finished her statement “and now she hasn’t called or texted me all day and I’m so nervous because I’m the one who dropped her off at her house and if something happens or already happened I know I’ll never forgive myself”

Instead of comforting Cady, Janis moves forward and grabbed her car keys. “Let’s go”

“What? Where?”

“To Gretchen’s”

“What? No. We cannot just show up. What if whoever is doing this to her gets angry about our being there-“

“You would rather us try to take them on than her alone for the What? Tenth time? She’s probably so done fighting at this point Cady.”  
Janis proceeded, “look if it makes you feel better we don’t have to go to the door we can just do a lap around and see if we see anything suspicious, okay?”

“Alright fine.”  
-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight.
> 
> “How’s this?”
> 
> “Perfect.”
> 
> Both couldn’t wait until they could hold each other, and not have to dread what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! FLUFF FEST in this chapter :) but still sad because our girls can’t catch a break.
> 
> TW: mentions of suicide, abuse and rape in this chapter 
> 
> Xo xo

Grabbing her twelve pack and keys, Mrs. Wieners shouts “I’m heading out for the day!”

Not hearing a response out of her daughter “Hey Gretchen?” She proceeded to knock on the bathroom door “you in the shower?” 

“Umm yeah.”

“ I’ll be back around 12:00 tonight but there’s frozen food in the fridge and I hope you know you’re grounded,-“

Too tired to fight and afraid to get shampoo in her mouth Gretchen proffers “Alright mom.”

“Bye”

Responding with nothing, she took the grounding as an excuse to get out of seeing Regina. A slight ting of joy overwhelming her being for just a moment.  
-  
“This is the house”

“Geez it’s just Gretchen and her mom? What do they do with all this space?”

“Janis I don’t know prob-“ gasping as Gretchen’s mom exits the door “THATS HER MOM, GET DOWN!” 

“Wha-“ before Janis had a chance to speak Cady grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed Janis down, they stayed like this for a minute until they heard a car doors shut and Mrs. Wieners zipped past. 

“Okay I think we’re good” said Janis “Cady, I think you should go to the door, check on her”

Before Janis even finished her statement Cady was out of the car. Janis rolled down the window “I’ll do a few laps, call me when you’re done”

As she nodded it dawned on Cady how odd the situation was. This thought disintegrated as soon as fear set in. What if Gretchen didn’t answer? What if she’d found her on the bathroom floor? What if- 

“Cady?!” Peeking through the window, wrapped in a shower towel and bruised Gretchen was surprised to see Cady at the door. “Oh my god.”

She then mumbled to herself “please tell me I’m seeing things”  
Noticing the damage Cady quickly typed a text to Janis that she’d need longer than just a few laps. out loud she went on “I was so worried you weren’t answering your phone. Could I please come in?”

Gretchen nodded, shut the window and padded her way downstairs. Upon opening the door she was brought into a tight hug “I’m so glad you’re here” She said lovingly. Pulling away, Cady finally had a good look at her not being able to hold back she stated “holy crap Gretch”. Bringing her hands up to stroke Gretchen’s cheek “have you treated any of these?” Gretchen shook her head looking down “I’m sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for?” Cady asked confused, “I don’t know, I guess I have no other words to say anymore” her voice almost giving out. 

“Where’s your bathroom?” After Gretchen points upstairs Cady gently reaches for her hand and guides them up to the bathroom. 

“Do you have a first aid kit?”

“I think so, it should be in that cabinet”

Reaching down Cady opens the cabinet door and grabs the small red box. Running her hand through chocolate locks to get a better view of her face, Cady then begins tending to Gretchen’s wounds. 

Noticing Gretchen beginning to wince and pull away Cady rubs her back “It’s gonna hurt a little but it’s for the best. And I promise I’m not trying to harm you”

“I-I-know it’s just hard to convince myself it’s okay to trust”

“You don’t have to trust me right away, I would like you to, I mean I would love for you to. But I understand it’s not about me right now. Everything I do is for you from now on. I promise.” 

Heart melting, Gretchen nodded having nothing left to say but “thank you.”

“No don’t. Don’t thank me” Instead of waiting for a response Cady continues her mission to begin Gretchen’s healing process. At least physically.

Chuckling a bit, Gretchen questions “why are you so good at this?”

Cady didn’t respond, sensing she had hit a nerve Gretchen apologized “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“I had a brother back in Africa.”

“Oh”

“He’s not around anymore, and it’s my fault. I should’ve done more than just help his wounds and tell him ‘it’s gonna be okay’ I should have known he was getting harassed and I should’ve sensed something was off when he took a gun to his room. There was something to be done. And I didn’t do it.” Taking a breath in after the long rant Cady proceeded to bandage a large cut on Gretchen’s face. 

Gretchen was about to speak Cady could tell. She was trying to form the right words and to not be the ‘perfect girl’ for just a second.

“Remember last year when my father died?” Cady nodded “well he didn’t die in a car crash... it was suicide” Gretchen swallowed, Cady could tell this was big for her. “The only one who knows is Regina, not by choice though. My mother told her when she came here last night to convince her that you, Janis and, Damian are bad influences on me and that I shouldn’t see you guys anymore” She managed to stutter. Flooding out of the gates much like water, Gretchen let the mystery unfold right before Cady’s eyes. 

“What why would she do tha-“ locking eyes with Gretchen as she finally realized “Oh my god. Is she the one doing this to you?” 

Beginning to shake Gretchen cried “I shouldn’t have told you- she’s coming here at four you should go”

“Gretchen I’m not gonna let her anywhere near you. I’ll stay here all night if I have to”

“You shouldn’t, seriously you have no idea how badly she’ll punish me if you’re here” Gretchen began to pull at the material of her robe, it was suffocating her and she couldn’t take it. Noticing her hyperventilating, Cady pulled the strap of her robe hoping Gretchen would feel less trapped by the fabric. Leaving her in only a bra and underwear, Cady was able to see the full spectrum of damage cascading down from the valley of her breasts, all the way down to her ankles.

This only made things worse for Gretchen two thoughts plagued her mind: the thought of Regina knowing someone else saw her naked, and the fact that Cady was seeing her unclothed. Gretchen’s breaths shortened again like at the movies, only this time it was worse. She couldn’t speak or see, gripping the counter for supporting she tried to move but she couldn’t. 

“Gretchen it’s me Cady, you’re having an attack again but it’s okay. You’re in your own home. This isn’t going to last I’m going to help you through it. Can you try to take a deep breath for me?” Getting Gretchen’s breathing back to normal, she went on to ask “can I touch you? I promise I won’t hurt you?” Gretchen managed a nod, Cady rubbed circles on to her back and placed a small kiss on Gretchen’s forehead, attempting to soothe her. 

“NO NO NO”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t”

“She’s gonna know she’s gonna know she’s gonna know” Gretchen chaotically reached for the faucet and a paper towel to rub the remnants of Cady’s kiss off her forehead. This seeming to calm her just a bit.

“Re-Regina’s really- re- really intimidated by you. Sh-She thin-“ her breaths shortening again 

“Take it slow honey” 

Taking a deep breath Gretchen goes on “she knows we kissed- tha- thats why she beat me so bad. Y-you can’t stay here. She’ll hurt me even more” 

Taking a deep breath and knowing that Gretchen will be safer without her yet still not safe at all. Cady nodded checking the time it was already 2:30. “I don’t feel good about this.”

“I know”

“I don’t want to do this Gretchen. Just come over and we’ll figure something out”

“Cady, I can’t she’ll kill both of us she really will.” Gretchen took a breath “plus, as per my mom I’m supposed to be grounded.”

“Why, what did you do?”

“Nothing it’s what Regina did. She manipulated my mom into thinking that when we went to the movies together I was doing drugs and that you Janis and Damian are the ones that roped me into it”

“Fucking bitch.”

Finally finding some humor in the situation Gretchen giggled.

“What?”

“You cursing”

Jokingly scoffing Cady stated “shut up.”

This only made Gretchen laugh more “you don’t think I can curse? I could curse like a truck driver if I wanted to”

“That’s definitely false!”

As expected, their sweet moment was cut short by Gretchen’s house phone ringing the sound alarming both girls, Gretchen left the room to grab the phone with Cady slowly trailing behind. 

“Hello?”

“I’m coming early. Be ready.”

“Regina, my mom grounded me I can’t go out.” She knew this probably wouldn’t work. 

“Okay so then we’ll both just stay at your house. I know your mothers probably out on one of her Bender’s.” 

Looking to Cady, she knew there was no point in fighting “Okay Regina” disgusted with the way Gretchen so easily obeyed her orders, Cady retreated back into the bathroom. Hanging up the phone Gretchen wanders back into the bathroom. 

“Cady?”

Drying her tears quickly “I’m here”

“Hey” Gretchen paused “you should go, she’ll be here any minute” catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror Gretchen realized she was still only clad in bra and underwear. Cady watched as she put her robe back on, seeing her wince having to move her shoulders she helped Gretchen. This brought the two very close together. 

“I want to kiss you before I go”

“Just hold me for a minute please?- Wait no she’ll smell you on me. Ugh! This is so-“

Cutting her off Cady grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight.

“How’s this?”

“Perfect.”

Both couldn’t wait until they could hold each other, and not have to dread what comes next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every part of Cady Heron was always running. Her mind, her feet, her soul. It wouldn’t be long if eventually they ran away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty hairy however, after this it gets better I promise.
> 
> Xo xo
> 
> TW: rape/mentions of rape, abuse/mentions of abuse in this chapter

Running.

Running is something we all do. Whether you’re the star of the track team or, have never set foot on a treadmill. It’s a common thread shared by humans, animals even insects. 

Every part of Cady Heron was always running. Her mind, her feet, her soul. It wouldn’t be long if eventually they ran away from her. 

Panting, Cady rounded the park for the fifth time today. Sweat coating her forehead she reached for her phone

10 missed calls (Janis)

13 new messages

Most of which consisted of Janis and Damian screaming at her for disappearing. After departing from Gretchen she’d neglected to update Janis. Her mind wildy twisting and turning she decided the only solution was to run. 

Plugging Janis into her key pad she called 

“Hey”

“Hey?? HEY?! You go A-wall for hours on end and all you have to say to me is HEY?!” 

“I’m sorry” Said Cady catching her breath 

“Are you out of breath? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah- well I mean no, Gretchen’s currently getting raped and beat up by Regina and there’s absolutely nothing I can do about it that won’t make it worse for her. But I’m fine” Lying, Close to tears the strawberry blonde bluntly revealed to Janis the reality of the situation.

“Cady where are you?”

“Bryers Park”

“Okay I’m coming to get you. Stay put. Please.”  
-  
“Stop, that really hurts”

Unsurprisingly, Gretchen laid in her bed Regina atop her, knee pressed aggressively into Gretchen’s core.

Her center was already damaged from all of the force put unnecessarily on it before she was ready, the pressure made Gretchen feel like she was suffocating. 

“Regina I’ll do anything you want just please stop that”

“I think you’ve forgotten who’s in charge” slap.

Regina was right, after her day with Cady she had forgotten the cold grip Regina had over her.

“Yes Regina”

Departing from the bed, Regina goes to her bag Gretchen watches her closely as she pulls a long object out of her bag. 

“I’m trying something new today, turn around and bend-“

Noticing a change in the blondes demeanor, Gretchen attempts to sit up however finds it painful to manage due to the damage. 

“What is this?” Dangling from her fingers was Cady’s Africa bracelet.

Shit.

She found it pointless to speak, or at least no words would come out of her mouth. She knew tonight would be the worst, if not her last night in general.   
-  
Pacing his basement he tried to process all of the information the two girls laid out in front of him.

“Okay.. first of all what? Second of all WHAT?!”

“I know, crazy right” Janis mustered joining eyes with Damian. 

“So basically, Regina’s a sociopath who deserves to be locked up for life? I’m getting my dad now and we’re going to turn this into the police. Right?”

“Are you kidding me? We cannot do that.” Came from Cady in the corner of the room wrapped in a blanket 

“Why wouldn’t we?”

Janis intruded, knowing it must be hard for Cady to have to explain this so many times “Reginas a master manipulator, as you just said. So if we report this to the cops chances are she’ll make up some bullshit lie, pin the evidence on someone maybe even US and get away scot free.”

“It’s true, she convinced Gretchen’s mother that we were bad influences so that Gretchen had no choice but to devout all of her time to her.” Cady added. 

“Oh my god I’m gonna be sick.” Damian dramatically fell to the couch, “You’re not the one who had to see her today...”

“Cady, you’re right this has all got to be really hard on you.” Janis said as Damian sighed.

“She was just so broken. And I know that sounds mellow dramatic but there’s no other way to describe the way Regina has left her.”

“And there’s absolutely nothing we can do? Are you guys SURE I mean I’ve heard water boarding isn’t that hard if we just get Reg-“

“There’s nothing, absolutely nothing.” Dimly Cady stated this, knowing nothing else. 

-

“Hello?!” 

Receiving no answer the young nurse asked again 

“HELLO?!”

“What’s going on out here?” Interjected a doctor 

“She was just dropped here, no one was with her. She’s breathing but definitely unconscious.”

“I’ll get a stretcher out here! DONT MOVE HER! Would you please call this in?” He gestured to another nurse walking by who reached for his device. 

“Hi yes I’d like to report a young girl, brown hair medium height, she was dropped here, it’s about 12:47 at night. Yeah she’s pretty badly beat up. Unconscious”   
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH okay I know this is a cliffhanger (sorta?) but thank you for reading this chapter. It looks up after this. XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the kuddos and hits! I love y’all 
> 
> Xo xo 
> 
> TW: mentions of rape and abuse in this chapter

Paranoid, flustered and, stressed Mrs. Wieners paced around her entire household trying to find her daughter. 

“Gretchen?!”

“Gretchen I know that we aren’t in the best place but hiding is really immature!!” Pleading with no one, she finally decided that Gretchen had fled the house.

This lead the young woman to take out her cell phone “hello?”

“Hi Regina it’s Mrs. Wieners, is Gretchen with you?”

Departing from the hospital where she had just dropped the brunette, Regina falsely states “no.. I haven’t seen her since last night. Why is something wrong?”

“She’s not here, and she doesn’t have her phone with her because I still have it. She left absolutely no trace or evidence of where she could be.”

“Oh no I think- oh no I really shouldn’t” she held back 

“Regina what’s wrong”

“I wouldn’t want to get Gretchen in any trouble but I called her on your house phone yesterday to see how she was doing, and she said she was on her way out with-with Janis Damian and Cady.” She innocently sold her whole bit with such perfection. “I’m so sorry I tried to stop her and now she’s missing” crocodile tears spilled from her eyes, “Regina, it’s not your fault. You’ve been a big help thank you. Do you happen to know where any of these kids liv- hold on I’m getting another call.”

Hanging up with Regina, she answered the anonymous number, “hello?”

“This is Saint Mercy Hospital, we believe we have a patient here that is your daughter. We need you to come down here right away. We need consent to operate-“

“Operate?! On what? What happened to her?!”

“I can’t dispense that information over the phone, just please come as soon as possible.”

He cut out. Grabbing her purse and her keys and ALMOST her pack of cigarettes, she headed out the door.

-  
“Hi miss, thank you for coming” overwhelmed with sweat dripping down her face Mrs Wieners stood in front of the looming presence of a doctor. She’d never liked hospitals, or doctors. 

“Where’s Gretchen?”

“She’s in the ICU, sign this so we can begin the necessary precautions” after watching the woman quickly signing the papers, the doctor handed the papers over to a nurse. Putting Gretchen in a better set of hands.

“Hi sir, how was your day?” Sarcasm overtook Mrs. W the doctor responded quickly “it was good! Actually!”

“Oh great! Now that we’ve gotten that small talk out of the way, WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!”

“Take a seat.”

Following orders, she sat in the surprisingly comfortable emergency room chair. “Your daughter was dropped here at around 12:40 AM, unconscious and bleeding in 4 different areas. Her whole body is bruised and we believe she’ll need stitches and a series of other minor surgeries to be healed.” Taking a moment to let the mother process this information, he took a deep breath then continued “there was also signs of.. sexual assault, we’ll need her to consent to a rape kit after she wakes up from surgery. After that it’s up to you both if you’d like to press charges or not.”

Noticing the woman fell response-less he proceeded “I know this is a lot to handle. Would you like a moment alone?”

“No. I want answers. Who dropped her off? She couldn’t have driven herself she had to be with someone-“

“We aren’t in charge of legal investigations, the most we can do is take a look back at security tapes, which we did. The camera cut off before we could see who was driving the car. I’m sorry.”

She sighed, he took a step back. “It’s 2AM, and your daughter won’t be up until morning. I suggest getting some rest for now.”

Responding with her silence, he took this as a sign and walked away. Once he was officially out of vision she began to cry. Wondering how she let her daughter slip away like this. 

-  
Monday morning couldn’t come any sooner for Cady. No sign of Gretchen all weekend she was excited to finally see the brunette at school. She knew they couldn’t talk, touch or even speak. But just knowing she was okay would be enough. 

Loading her books into her bag it didn’t take long for Cady to be out the door. “Wait!!” She heard her mother call after her “you forgot breakfast, here.” Her mom handed her a granola bar. 

Smiling at the sentiment, “thanks mom”

“No problem, is everything okay? You seem to be upset lately, and skipping out on meals? It’s not like you”

“I-I’m fine mom. It’s just the stress of senior year.”

Her mother seemed to be buying the excuse well enough “alright, have a nice day at school sweetheart.”

The day passed by quickly, as each moment ticked by Cady looked for signs of Gretchen in everything. Every head covered in dark locks, every pair of heels she did this until eventually she found herself in 5th period sat stiff in her chair not being able to decipher any of the math lesson. 

11:10 AM  
Chat Name: Bffs <3

too_damian_to_function: S.O.S ladies!

ratherbmeveryday: what’s up?!

sweet.as.cady: ????

too_damian_to_function: I have 5th period English with Gretch, Mr. Smith was being an idiot and accidentally left his attendance marking sheet in the projection board. It said Gretchen is excused from school because she is currently hospitalized.

ratherbmeveryday: WTF

sweet.as.cady: oh my god 

sweet.as.cady: has anyone seen Regina at all today??

ratherbmeveryday: yeah, fucking bitch sauntered out of pre-calc with Aaron on her arm, applying her lip gloss. Not a care in the world. I wanted to punch her real bad. 

too_damian_to_function: let’s meet in the bathroom. We need to decide what we’re going to do. Because we HAVE to do something especially now. 

sweet.as.cady: agreed, on my way now.

ratherbmeveryday: same. 

Clicking her phone off, Cady acted quickly, snatching the hall pass from the door handle and making her way to the bathroom. 

The odor of the girls bathroom filled her nose rather quickly.

“Oh... hi Karen”

Seeing the blonde fix her mascara in the mirror, year stains clearly dripping down her face. “Karen is everything okay?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Karen, have you seen Regina at all today? Does you crying have to do with her?”

“How did you know that?”

“Karen. I need to know I can trust you. Someone could be in a lot of danger right now.“

“Well I was walking to school, cause Regina usually picks me up but she hadn’t texted me all weekend. Her car pulled up next to me, she made me get in. She said that Gretchen wasn’t going to be in school for a while- she said that you Janis and Damian got her into something bad and now she’s in the hospital.” Karen took a deep breath then proceeded “and I know I’m kind of stupid. But I didn’t believe her. I know you guys are weird but you’re not bad people so can you please just tell me what’s going on with my best friend?”

“Thank you for trusting me with that Karen.”

As she began she heard the bathroom door open. Damian and Janis rushed in to see Karen and Cady.

“Karen! There’s a rubber ducky in the hallway! You should go-“ 

Cutting him off “Damian, Karen knows stuff.”

“Oh.”

“Karen, please brace yourself this is a lot of information” stated Janis seeing Cady was about to speak.

“Karen,” Cady gulped before continuing “Regina has been manipulating Gretchen into thinking it’s okay if she rapes and beats her.”

Mouth agape, words failed to reach Karen. “For how long? Gosh I’m so stupid I should’ve known. I never know things.” Karen’s eyes attached to the ground. 

“Karen hun, you’re not stupid. Reginas just really good at making people think things that aren’t true.” Damian added

“The manipulation has been going on forever. But recently its reached a point where Gretchen hasn’t even been able to contact anyone that isn’t Regina.” Said Cady. “But Karen please don’t feel like any of this is your fault okay?” 

Sniffling, Karen meekly said “okay..”

“Guys, as much as I’d love to sing kumbaya. There needs to be a plan. Like how are we going to get Regina away from Gretchen for good?”

The teens began to plot. 

-

“M-mom?” As Gretchen’s mother rose from her long uncomfortable slumber, she heard her daughters voice.

“Oh my goodness thank god you’re awake” 

“Why am I here?”

“You were found on the sidewalk of the hospital-“ afraid the information might overwhelm her daughter she held back. “But it’s going to be okay... you’re safe now.” 

“Gretchen? They said someone sexually assaulted you.” Knowing she had to bite the bullet and be blunt, she proceeded “and obviously you’re hurt. Sweetie...who did this?”

Maybe it was the early musk of dawn, or the groggy feeling of sleep. But something in Gretchen switched. 

“Regina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS QUEEN GRETCHEN SLAY


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people :)
> 
> TW: mentions of rape and abuse, anxiety/panic attack

Cady kept a box of things stored under her bed, filled with things that had value to her. Whenever she was feeling down she’d pop the top off and appreciate every item. She really wished the had a sentiment of Gretchen at the moment. 

At 3:47 Cady’s pocket began to buzz, sliding the device out of her pocket she almost dropped the phone when she saw Gretchen’s name appear on the screen. 

“Hello?! Gretchen?!”

“Cady, hi”

“H-how’d you get your phone?”

“My mom gave it back to me, I guess she felt a little bit bad for me when I was dumped on the side of the road barely breathing.” Seeing Cady did not find this humorous in the slightest, not being as accustomed to the pain as Gretchen, she continued “Cady, I told her everything. About Regina, about my attack’s. About YOU”

Cady couldn’t believe what she was hearing. These past 3 days trapped in her own personal hell seemed to disintegrate “I need to see you... please tell me you’re up to it?”

“I was just about to say the same thing. I’m at Saint Mercy’s room 239 ICU”  
-  
“What?!”

Both ladies said in sync, after a proper introduction Cady and Mrs. Wieners both agreed that Gretchen should press charges against Regina.

“I just don’t want this following me around... if I don’t press charges I can get a simple restraining order then I finish out my senior year and never have to see her again.” Gretchen went on “Mom, do you really think we have enough money for a lawyer right now? We’re about to loose the house” taking a breath “who do you think they’re going to believe, a single widow and her emotionally unstable daughter? Or a family of well groomed wealthy Harvard graduates?” Gretchen said looking defeated almost.?

The thought of Gretchen in any sort of poverty made Cadys blood boil. She hated this for her. Impressed with how well Gretchen was recuperating emotionally, she was disturbed with all of the physical damage, the pigment of her face black and blue, scars and hickies littering her neck she couldn’t see down after the neck due to Gretchen being covered in a white hospital gown and blanket. She was grateful, it may destroy her seeing her love this way. 

She knew that although the brunette was doing well with words, inside her head must be chaos. 

“Can I please have a moment alone with Gretchen?”

“Oh, yeah I’ll go run and get some coffee, would you like anything?”

“Uh.. no thank you” Cady smiled at the woman 

Seeing her depart from the room Cady took her place in the chair at Gretchen’s bedside “how was school?”

“Are you seriously asking me that right now?!” Said Cady laughing 

“Yes, surprisingly the girl who has been surrounded by doctors and nurses all day wants to talk about something other than her pain.” 

“Okay... well school was good. You should text Karen. She’s worried.”

“You talked to Karen?!”

“Yeah, turns out Regina did the same thing to Karen as your mom.”

“Oh goodness, I just- I didn’t want this to cause anyone else’s suffering. I’m the one who deserve-“

“Gretchen. Stop” sensing her time was too harsh, Cady reached for Gretchen’s hand “is this okay?” 

“I-it’s so strange for me. Everything.”

“How so?”

“Well this is not how I pictured my life, which bothers me because I always like knowing what’s going to come next and being right about it.”   
Fiddling with the hem of her blanket, Gretchen continued “Cady, I don’t get released for another couple of days but when I do I don’t think we should be together...”

“What, why?” 

“I just- I’m not going to be able to give you things lik- like I don’t know if I can ever have se-have s..”

“Shhh shhh you don’t have to say it, it’s okay.” Cady stroked her hair tenderly hoping to soothe her.

“I don’t deserve you.. and you don’t need me making your life harder. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me but it’s too much I-I did nothing to prove myself worthy of your love.” 

“Gretchen, you never needed to prove anything to me. And we don’t need to rush to the chapel the second you get out of here. We can take things slowly, like really slowly. If you’d like”

“I would like. I just don’t have any right to be with someone like you.. you should be with someone better”

“No one could be better than you. You’re literally all I want, do you have any idea how much I worried about you these past couple of days?! I have not stopped thinking about you, if anything happened to you I swear I would have-“

“What’s going on in here?”

Turning around to see Regina, Cady jumped at the sight of the blonde hair.

“Oh no...” piped Gretchen, scared to death and too weak to fight.

“Get the fuck out of here, Cady. Stop bothering Gretchen. She’s in emotional distress clearly-“

“Emotional distress you put her in.”

Looking into Reginas eyes, Gretchen began to remember the events of the night before. She began to panic.  
-  
“You stupid bitch. Are you serious?! You thought you could hide this shit from me?!” Kick.  
-  
“STOP!”

“What the hell is wrong with her?!” Regina questioned as Gretchen began having another attack.

Pushing Reginas shoulders in the direction of the door Cady inserted “You need to go, and not come back. Ever.”

“Literally no, Gretchen wants me here. Right Gretch?”

“Y-y-yes Regina just please don’t hurt me.”

“Okay. Enough.” Pushing harder, hoping Regina would leave Cady was blocked by an arm this time, blood trickling down her nose. She didn’t let this distract her, she pushed Regina against the door frame hoping the force would be brutal enough for her to stop. 

Heaving in her hospital bed, Gretchen’s monitor began to beep like crazy. 

Luckily, 2 nurses and a doctor came rushing in causing Regina and Cady to stop. And eyes to fall on Gretchen. 

“Is she okay?!” Regina asked seemingly innocent 

“She’s experiencing a panic attack, so extreme it’s causing heart palpitations. We need you two to leave.” 

Exiting quickly, Cady soon found Gretchen’s mother in the hallway, “she had another attack, they’re treating her now.” Said Cady, voice shaking. 

“What caused it?”

Finally meeting eyes with Regina, Mrs Wieners anger had been turned from zero to one hundred within a mere second. 

“Mrs Wieners. You must be so worried. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner-“

“Get. Out.”

“What?-“

“Come Friday morning, you’re going to get a letter from the Northshore Police Department, your mother and father will open it wondering why the hell Gretchen filed a restraining order against you and that will be up to you to explain. When Gretchen returns back to school you don’t even dare BREATHE in her direction and if you do, there WILL be consequences. Come next fall you’re going to go to university and wonder why the hell its so hard for new people to trust you? You’ll spend the rest of your life suffering. And that’s your fault.”

For the first and maybe only time in Reginas life, she was rendered speechless. “Well-y-you’ll regret this. Trust me you will.” Was the best she could mutter before exiting.

“Cady sweetie what happened to your nose?”

“I was trying to get Regina out of here- it’ll be fine. Mrs. Wieners that was so brave of you..”

There moment was shortly interrupted by a doctor fleeing out of the room. 

“She’s alright. But we’ll need to prescribe her medications to tame her anxiety, otherwise everyday tasks may become nearly impossible.”

“Fuck Regina George.” Cady said as the doctor walked away.

“Those are words I did not expect out of your mouth.” Said the woman laughing 

“I’ve heard that before.. how are you not like dying right now?”

“I don’t know what Gretchen’s told you but after the whole situation with her father her and I have completely lost touch. I need to become a stronger mother, if I were freaking out right now it would probably make me reach for a bottle, but I know I have to calm myself. For both our sakes.”

“Cady she’s so lucky to have a friend like you through this trying time.”

Wanting to explain her love for Gretchen, however understanding the complexity of the situation. She bit her tongue “thank you. I really love her.”

It was a good in between.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabbing for Cadys hand “you make me strong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies. Thanks so much for the positive review on this story :) some fluff this chapter 
> 
> TW: flashbacks to rape and abuse 
> 
> Xo xo

As sharp nails pressed into her scalp, Gretchen whined. “S-Stop” bent over, Regina pressed into Gretchen with the oblong strap on she had packed in her bag. 

“Shut the fuck up”

As she bashed Gretchen’s head into the bed post, the brunettes vision began to blur.

“You need to be reminded who you belong to.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“Y-you- oh oww!” Regina hit a particularly sensitive spot. Gretchen cried out. 

Annoyed, Regina bashed her head and asked again. 

“Now, who do you belong to?” 

Regina grew impatient at the lack of Response, the blonde delivered a slap. She soon realized the extent of her damage. Gretchen was out. Cold.  
-  
“That’s all I remember...”

“Oh my gosh” it came from Karen first, no one else knowing what to say

Surrounded by Chinese take out boxes, Cady, Damian, Janis and Karen sat around Gretchen’s hospital bed. 

Cady told Mrs. Wieners she deserved a good nights rest on an ACTUAL mattress, and agreed that she would stay with Gretchen for the night. At first the mother was hesitant to leave her daughter alone, eventually she realized maybe some quality time would be beneficial to both young girls. 

“I shouldn’t have left my stupid bracelet” Cady crumpled her napkin 

“Cady this isn’t your fault” Janis stated

“Yeah it really isn’t. If anything you saved me. If she hadn’t found the bracelet, the beating wouldn’t have been as bad and I wouldn’t have ended up here. And I would’ve never realized how horrible things were, and gained enough courage to put an end to things.” 

Grabbing for Cadys hand “you make me strong.”

“Okay... can we talk about the gigantic rainbow elephant in the room?” Piped Damian 

“What? Where?” Said Karen 

“Right in front of you.”

Karen looked up at Cady and Gretchen, still confused. 

“What Damian means to say is.. are y’all dating?”

“Okay, now the elephant in the room is Janis’ usage of the word ‘y’all’”

The room erupted with laughter right before Cady added “Gretchen and I have agreed to take things slow. Everything is really complicated for the both of us right now. But PLEASE respect our privacy and don’t go telling people around school. Even though legally Regina can’t do anything.. who knows what she’s capable of.”

“I’m so scared” Said Karen “I.. I mean I KNOW, but Regina doesn’t know I know. And Gretchen is hurt and I don’t want her to hurt again.”

“I’m sorry what?” Said Damian 

Gretchen translated Karen’s way of thinking, she’d always had a nack for it “Karen knows how awful of a monster Regina is but Regina doesn’t know Karen knows anything. She’ll most likely try to get information about me out of her, or try to get her to stay away from us” 

“I never want to hang out with her again”

“I know.. all of those memories feel tainted” Gretchen and Karen related 

“Unfortunately we have to go to school tomorrow, it’s already 9:50” Damian said 

“You’re literally so lame. Most nights I never go to bed til 5AM. And we’re still not done plotting how Karen will manage Regina tomorrow at school.” Janis responded

“I may just stay home... if I say I’m sick my mom may let me” 

“Karen you shouldn’t have to do that. The worst way to solve your problems is to walk away” Cady said “I’m not going to school tomorrow, but can you guys make a like a buddy system? If Karen isn’t in class, she’s with Damian or Janis. And if Regina tries to approach you Karen, call one of them immediately.” 

“Or the bitch could take a fucking hint that she’s evil and bound to have absolutely no quality of life and drop dead.”

“Calm yourself Jan.” Damian stretched then proceeded “A buddy system sounds good. Now unless you want me to fall asleep at the wheel let’s move ladies.”

The three said they’re goodbyes, all hugging Cady and Gretchen before departing. And leaving the two alone. 

Shutting the door behind them Cady said “hey”

Chuckling Gretchen responded “hi” 

“What do you wanna do?”

“Do you have your lap top?”

“Yeah, it’s in my bag of stuff my mom dropped off”

“We could watch a movie. I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep for a little while.” 

“Mkay. Your wish is my command”

As Cady made her way to her bag taking out her device, Gretchen asked “how did your mom react.. to all of this?” 

“She was extremely confused. I’ve never seen her make a face like that before. But she was glad I wanted to be a supportive friend. I put emphasis on friend because I could NEVER come out to my mom, it would break her heart” Cady casually says as she opens her lap top “what do you wanna watch?”

Taking note of the obvious issue however, to exhausted to entertain the topic of homophobia in the Heron house hold Gretchen says “Let’s watch Forest Gump!” 

“Oh my goodness that’s my favorite feel good movie!” 

As the movie went on, Cady and Gretchen were as intimate as you could be separated by the plastic sides of a hospital bed and the posts of a waiting room chair. Rubbing circles into Gretchen’s palm Cady felt a scar, bringing her hand up to her face she had pressed her lips to the scar. She wanted to do this for every scar. But she had a feeling it would take a while for Gretchen to grant that trust to anyone. 

Somewhere around Lieutenant Dan, she saw Gretchen’s eyes flutter shut. Cady departed from the chair and turned the lights off. 

Giving Gretchen a kiss on the forehead and both cheeks she whispered I love you before falling asleep.

She didn’t see the small smile that crept on to Gretchen’s face.  
-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! So happy to finally post this 
> 
> TW: mentions of rape
> 
> XOXO LOVE YOU ALL HAPPY HALLOWEEN
> 
> Comment what you’re dressing up as!

Taking her signature sparkly pink pen, and her binder from her locker Karen huffed before shutting the door to her locker. 

“Hey”

She nearly jumped. But her heart rate calmed when she came to the conclusion it was just Janis.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you..”

“I-it’s okay.”

“How’s your day been going, I mean I know it’s only 3rd period but...”

“It’s okay... better than I expected. But I have next period with Regina”

Janis’ head ran in circles trying to come up with some sort of solution. Sighing, she realized the inevitability of the situation. 

“You have me on speed dial. Right?”

“Yeah for sure.” Karen added before emerging into her classroom. A shaky breath leaving her mouth.

“You’re gonna be okay, see you on the flip side.”

“Bye bye.” Timidly Karen waved 

-

9:37 AM

sexymouse_allyearound added if ratherbmeveryday, too_damian_to_function, sweet.as.cady and gwieners to the chat 

sexymouse_allyearound: I feel safer this way

if ratherbmeveryday: good idea Karen :)

too_damian_to_function: I’m sorry WHAT

too_damian_to_function: DID JANIS MIDDLE NAME I WANNA DIE EVERYDAY THE WORLD IS PAINTED BLACK JUST USE :)

idratherbemeveryday has removed too_damian_to_function from the chat

sexymouseallyearound has added too_damian_to_function to the chat

sexymouseallyearound: Cady, Gretchen are you guys awake?

sweet.as.cady: I am, Gretchen’s currently drooling on her pillow LOL 

too_damian_to_function: gonna act like Janis didn’t JUST EXILE ME. How are you ladies doing?

sweet.as.cady: I’m all cramped up from sleeping in a hospital chair but Gretchen seems to be sleeping tight, I was nervous she’d have nightmares 

sexymouseallyearound: uhhhh guys

sexymouseallyearound: G U Y SSSS

if ratherbmeveryday: is everything okay???

too_damian_to_function: ?!?!1

sexymouseallyearound: Regina sits behind me in bio. She saw this chat and left for the bathroom then texted me to meet her there...

sweet.as.cady: KAREN DONT DO IT. ASK TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND SEE THE SCHOOL COUNSELOR INSTEAD. 

sexymouseallyearound: ADFAEDXC 

sexymouseallyearound: OKAY 

sexymouseallyearound: Wait where’s the school counselor?

idratherbmeveryday: you’ve never been there? 

idratherbmeveryday: it’s right by the senior cafeteria, it says “guidance office” on the door

sexymouseallyearound: okay thanks I’m going now.

too_damian_to_function: keep us updated PLEASE

sexymouseallyearound: She TEXTED ME AGAIN WHAT DO I DO

sweet.as.cady: listen, this isn’t going to get any easier. Eventually she’ll find out . Take a step in the right direction, it’s worth it.

9:49 AM 

sexymouseallyearound to requeena 

sexymouseallyearound: I’m not going to come to the bathroom. You did something bad, very bad. And you thought you could get away with it but you didn’t, and you’re not going to get away with manipulating me either. I know you’re thinking about sending me a traumatizing and cruel paragraph to threaten me into being your friend but if you were as great as you think you are you wouldn’t have to do that to keep people around. 

sexymouseallyearound has blocked requeena. 

9:51 AM 

Chat Name: Fam <3

sexymouseallyearound has sent a screenshot to the group

sexymouseallyearound: is this good?

sweet.as.cady: OMG 

sweet.as.cady: IM SO PROUD

idratherbmeveryday: very adequate 

too_damian_to_function: the fuck Jan?

idratherbmeveryday: oh, I’m sorry the last time I said something MODERATELY AFFECTIONATE- 

sweet.as.cady: Karen, Gretchen just woke up and I read her what you wrote. She started crying she’s so happy.

gwieners: it’s true 

too_damian_to_function: sorry to interrupt this total #sisters moment but Gretchen why the plain user name???

gwieners: it used to be fetch_gretch  
but Regina hated me using the word fetch. 

gwieners changed name to fetch_gretch

too_damian_to_function: A STATEMENT BOLDER THAN HOOP EARINGS

-

“Morning sleeping beauty”

“I’m far from it...at least at the moment. If not always.”

“That’s the absolute furthest thing from the truth, come here.” Cady pulled Gretchen into her chest. “Baby, did you dream last night?”

“Yeah..’”

“What about?”

“I had the strangest dream. It’s one I used to have all of the time, I don’t know why I had it now considering everything...”

“What was it?”

“Regina told me she loved me, and that’s she’s been lying to herself this entire time saying she doesn’t. Then we agreed that we were supposed to be together... it used to be a big fantasy of mine before things went too far.”

“Do you still love her?”

Sighing, Gretchen looked up at the ceiling “it’s very hard.” Taking a breath “I love the- the version of her I guess you could say that. The version of her that didn’t abuse me. The version of her I thought loved me and was just afraid of who she might be.”

“It’s weird, it always started with her telling me how stupid the boys she hooked up with were. But she never told me anything positive about myself. It was always bashing me or someone else.” Taking a break she finally stuttered “I-I guess the fact that she chose me made me feel special. I’ve never had that before.” She swallowed “she took my first kiss... I was a virgin before”

Cady sat in disbelief, unknowing of this fact. She had always associated the word plastic with statements like slut. She knows this way of thinking and dragging other girls down was wrong but she couldn’t help it. She’d hope this situation would change her for the better. 

“I promise our first time will be better” not realizing the words were slipping past her lips. Word vomit. 

“I mean, not that we have to. We definitely don’t I-“ nervously Cady tried to save herself, she didn’t want to pressure Gretchen. She couldn’t help the burning in her chest that yearned for her to help her “girlfriend” or whatever they were. 

Taken by surprise she wasn’t able to speak anymore, lips met lips and softly departed. “I would love to..I just- I don’t know what’s going to happen.... with me”

“Cady I’m so scared”

Running her hands through Gretchen’s hair Cady gave a comforting look “I feel like every single day I’m walking on a tight rope. I don’t know what’s coming and I certainly don’t know how to stop it. Everyone around me keeps talking to me but I can’t process what they’re saying. It’s like they’re talking AT me. And that’s only the mental pain. I’m on all these medications and I have no idea what any of them do. I’m going to be on crutches for at least a month, my ribs feel like they’re about to snap every time I take a breath and I can’t help but feel lost... like I shouldn’t complain because I’m alive. I can’t help but debate if I should be.” 

Through her tears Cady reassured the brunette “Gretchen you need to be alive, you’re going to do so many great things.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. I just get this feeling when I’m around you that... that I can’t do anything wrong if you’re there” 

“Cady I appreciate everything you do for me. And I feel so much genuine love for you, but I can’t help that I want to die somedays”

“That’s okay, you’re going to feel like that for a little while. You’ll get some professional help once you can finally leave this bed”

“I just feel like I’m being ungrateful, I’ve never had so much support from so many people... maybe there’s a reason. Maybe I don’t deserve it”

“Gretchen, I can tell you you are worthy a million times. But you’re not going to believe it until it comes from yourself.”

This hit Gretchen hard. She’d always suffered maintaining self esteem. She’d felt she came up short, every time she looked in a mirror or received a grade. 

“I can assure you that I’m not going anywhere. And that I love you so much- I know it’s really soon. But I feel like after everything that’s happened it’s matured our relationship” 

“I don’t believe love is in proportion to time”

Cady loved how smart Gretchen was, nobody besides Cady knew of her secret intelligence. In private Gretchen would shower Cady with quotes she had thunk up herself. Cady didn’t know how words could mold together so perfectly. 

“Even if it was... I did have a secret thing for you last year”

“WHAT?!”

“I thought you were so cute!! I loved how you weren’t brain washed like everyone else”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” 

“You were all wrapped up with Aaron, plus that’s when Regina started.. messing with my head”

“Yeah...” sighing Cady continued “well I can guarantee you that there’s nothing between Aaron and I”

“What exactly happened?”

“We had a good time together we really did, and I did love him just not that way... it was a mutual understanding. Plus I always had my eyes on someone else...”

Jokingly Gretchen asked “who?”

“Damian... duh”

Both laughing, they held each other. And didn’t worry about what cane next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fantastic humans. A lot happens in this chapter. 
> 
> TW: mentions of rape   
> , suicide and abuse

Click   
Click   
Click

The sound of Reginas heels echoed across the hall

Click  
Click  
Click 

Gretchen sat stock in her chair attempting to focus, her crutches leaned up against her desk. Biting her lip as the bell rang she heard the voice of the teacher call her after class. 

It was a typical exchange about her making up the work from the lost time, asking when was a good time for her to for her to make up tests. 

As she crutches out of the room she saw a flash of blonde. It didn’t register that there were more blondes in the school but Regina.

She didn’t appreciate the glares from the students. She knew she had bruises, she knew she had scars. She didn’t need the reminder. 

Finally making it to her next class, she dropped into her chair. Sweat dripping down her forehead, Gretchen felt herself being pushed to the brinks of an anxiety attack, the buzz coming from her phone was a welcome distraction until it wasn’t. 

12:31 AM

requeena: If you know what’s best for you and Cady, you’ll meet me at my house tonight, 7:30. 

12:34 PM

chat name: fam <3 

fetch_gretch has sent a screenshot to the group chat 

idratherbmeveryday: what THE FUCK

sexymouseallyearound: oh no :o

sweet.as.cady: Does she not know the meaning of a restraining order. 

fetch_gretch: guys. It’s fine. I’m not gonna go and nothing is gonna happen, I was letting you all know just cause. She can’t do anything. 

too_damian_to_function: what does she mean “if you know what’s best for you and Cady”

sweet.as.cady: I can’t deal with this stress. I need to go home. 

fetch_gretch: babe, I got up the strength to be here because of you. You can make it through the day I promise

sexymouseallyearound: you’re not at least a little scared?

fetch_gretch: she can’t get to me

-

Lie. That was a blatant lie. Gretchen was freaking out. The disorient was the worst. Shutting her phone off and attempting to focus her attention on the French lesson Gretchen found herself heaving within seconds, gripping the sides of her desk.

She didn’t have any friends in this class which made the situation increasingly worse. 

Hearing her heavy breathing and noticing her panicked face “Mrs. Wieners would you like to take a bathroom break?” 

Aaron Samuels chimed in from next to her, “Mr. Kane? I think Gretchen needs to go to the nurse”

She couldn’t tell if Aaron’s words were malicious or not. She didn’t know what Regina was telling people. Maybe she shouldn’t have came back to school. 

“Okay, Mr. Samuels would you like to assist your classmate. Seeing that she is on crutches”

Without words, Aaron was up grabbing Gretchen’s books and supporting her back. 

He watched as the color drained from her face as they walked slowly down the long hallway. He didn’t exactly know if she was able to talk. Without thinking he said “what happened to you?”

He meant it in a caring manor, but the thought of the trauma sent her into a downward spiral. Her legs felt like jello and she found herself sinking to the ground. Luckily with Aaron behind her she didn’t fall. 

“Gretchen, I don’t know what’s happening with you. I think you’re having a panic attack. Do you want me to call Cady?”

Gretchen shook her head as she began to fumble with the collar of her shirt. 

“Okay...uh take deep breaths” he said before entering Cadys number into the phone. 

Gretchen thought about all of the medication she had pumped into her body to prepare for this day. And still she was here, a mess in the middle of the hallway.

Weak, she thought. 

“Okay, Cadys on her way. I still think I should grab a nurse I mean if that’s cool with you to make sure-“

Without preparation, Cady burst into their interaction

“What happened?”

Seeing as Gretchen’s voice was restricted, Aaron spoke “she started like I guess you can say.. heaving? In French class. I was bringing her to the nurse but when I asked her what happened she collapsed”

His ignorance on the subject would’ve otherwise bothered Cady, but she appreciated his effort to help. “Thank you, Aaron.”

“I’ll let you take it from here”

“Wait”

“Yeah?”

“Aaron, you cannot tell Regina about any of this.”

“Why?”

Seeing Gretchen’s eyes widen at the name and breathing go heavier, Cady deemed it more necessary to comfort her than to explain herself 

Rubbing her back Cady began “hi Gretchen, it’s me Cady. I’m here to help you okay? No one is going to hurt you I promise.. she’s not here right now...”

Seeing some color return to her girlfriends face, Cady continued “you’re already doing so much better, Gretchen can you breathe for me?” 

Taking a big breath in, Gretchen finally locked eyes with Cady. Without thinking Cady let it slip out “hi baby” 

Soon realizing Aaron’s presence her neck whipped around to see his concerned face “it’s okay Cady, I know you guys are dating. I’m cool with it and I won’t tell anyone” 

Grateful for this, she took Gretchen’s hand in order to continue her mission to comfort her while conversing with Aaron “I appreciate that more than you know. Believe me”

“Yeah, no problem. And I won’t tell- well you know who about any of this, I know how she uses other people’s vulnerabilities against them, wouldn’t want that happening to Gretchen”

He didn’t know the half of it “thank you Aaron.” Cady smiled 

Aaron made eye contact with Gretchen before his departing statement “let me know if she’s okay. Just shoot me a text”

“Sure no problem”

Returning to Gretchen, Cady smiled seeing the brunette was doing a lot better “That’s it my beautiful girl, amazing job”

Noticing no one else in the hallway, Cady let it slip out seeing Gretchen blush she moved forward “you like when I call you that?”

Gretchen nodded, her eyes which had just been watering locked with Cadys “it’s true. You’re my beautiful girlfriend. You’re an angel, I love you so much. You wanna know why? Because you are strong, you are intelligent, you are brave, you’re fetch” throwing that in there for a laugh, she saw showering the brunette was calming her down “you are stunning, you care about your friends, you know how to make me smile, you help me to be a better person.”

Shaky, words finally came from Gretchen “I-I l-a-ove-“ breathing increasing, Cady discouraged her from talking for now “shh it’s okay take it slow”

“Do you want to ditch 8th and 9th? Go get ice cream and the beach?”

Nodding, Cady took her now steady breathing and clear facial expressions as a good sign “alright, well first we gotta get you up off this disgusting hallway floor” 

Helping her girlfriend sit up, she placed Gretchen on to her crutches before grabbing both of their belongings and began their journey down the hallway.  
-

Gretchen saw Cady leave the ice cream shop with two cones in her hands, she decided it would be best for her not to go in, the less stares from strangers the better. 

“One for me, and one for you. Enjoy” Cady sweetly said.

Gretchen reached for her cone, arm slightly wincing “thank you” 

Shocked to hear her voice but happy to hear her talking again Cady smiled and began to eat her ice cream 

“You didn’t have to ask me what I wanted”

“We ate a lot of ice cream in the hospital” Cady chuckled 

Remembering their time spent together Gretchen smiled, she was so fond of Cadys presence at her bedside throughout her duration of the stay at the hospital. 

Seeing Cady take down her vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles Gretchen laughed “geez”

Through her mouthful Cady mumbled “I was hungry” 

Wiping her mouth off with one of the many napkins sprawled out on the dashboard, Cady asked “you missing any important classes right now?”

“Just French, then Physics, but I had perfect attendance all year before I went to the hospital so my mom will probably understand” 

“I hate that we have no classes together, it worries me. Not being able to know if you’re okay.”

“Cady. It’s fine I can fend for myself”

“Clearly not, look at what happened today” not realizing the statement and it’s tone Cady was immediately filled with regret 

“Fine, you’re right. I am weak” Gretchen sighed 

“No, no no you are not weak. You’re right you can fend for yourself, I was stupid to say that you’d need me around to be safe”

“I certainly feel safer when you are here...”

“I know, but we can’t be attached at the waist and you can feel strong within yourself too” breathing Cady continued “it’s just that text from Regina scared me-“

“Can we like not talk about it?” Shoulders hunching and head down Gretchen was ready to deny the text ever went through 

“We have to- what if she tries something and you get hurt?”

“Next time we come here I think I’m gonna get a shake” 

“Gretchen please don’t change the subject. I know you’re upset but this is important” 

“Nothing is going to happen, okay? Regina knows she can’t do anything. She wants to play lacrosse at Duke next year she’s not going to disobey her restraint and risk not getting in” 

“Gretchen I don’t know if that’s enough to stop her, as far as I’m concerned she’s a psychopath”

Sighing Gretchen asked “fine, what would you like me to do.”

“Sleepover tonight? My family moved into a bigger house after last year, she doesn’t know my new address”

“I thought she was a psychopath and nothing would stop her” mocking Cady a bit, Gretchen made this statement 

“Oh shut up... it’s the closet to safe we’re going to get... what do ya say?”

“Okay. But isn’t it a school night?” 

“No, it’s Friday” 

“Why did I start school on a Friday again?”

“You and your mom agreed it was best to start off with one day instead of overwhelming yourself with a whole week”

“Oh, I forgot. That makes sense”

As Gretchen slowly ate her ice cream, Cady noticed it was a struggle for her with her compromised appendage. She didn’t want to help though, she wanted Gretchen to feel as self sufficient as possible. 

As soon as Gretchen finished Cady drove her car to the Beach, it was October so they didn’t get out of the car due to frigid temperatures. 

Before they knew it, it was around 4:50, Gretchen made a call to her mother explaining her plans to sleep at Cadys. Her mom said no at first but she explained the safety benefits of this so her mother agreed.

As she was driving back toowards her house Cady asked “why didn’t you tell your mom about Reginas text?”

“She would probably want to take it to the police. And I don’t want anymore trouble.” 

“But babe, you’re not causing the trouble. She is. Things may just get worse from-“

“Can we just drop it? I want to have a nice night with you, okay?”

“Alright. I understand”

They rode the rest of the way in silence, taking in their peaceful surroundings as the song Love like fools by Aquailina played from Cadys speaker.

Pulling into her driveway Cady was greeted by no cars, her dad was obviously at work and her mother probably went to a meeting.

“The group chat is blowing up”

“Oh geez, what’re they saying”

“Something about Damian’s false eye lashes and Janis painting looking like a vagina and Karen sending weird emojis? I’m trying to keel up.”

Reading a text from Janis a loud “are you two gay fucks together at Cadys? We’re coming over”

“How’d she know that?”

“FUCK” came from Gretchen 

“What?!”

“Fucking shit I think I have my snap map on” Gretchen induced panic within herself before rushing to the yellow app and quickly turning the locator off. “Oh my god what if she saw. Cady, what if Regina knows your new address that ruins literally everything we have NO safe space to go and then-“

“Gretchen relax, if Regina had it on then how come she hasn’t used it against you before? Like when you were at the movies and she went to your house?”

“Oh...” Gretchen took a breath “maybe it’s very possible she doesn’t have it on. Or maybe she knew that she could brain wash my mother and she wanted to seem distraught about not knowing where I was”

“That could be it too. But whatever it is or was there’s not much we can do about it right now but lock ourselves in my house, order pizza and keep you as safe as possible. Okay?” Cady knew there were more options. She knew the most conscious decision would be to turn the text over to the police and let them handle it. But she knew how much stress that would put on Gretchen. 

Emerging from the drivers seat, Cady opens Gretchen’s door setting up her crutches and scooping up their back packs and books. 

Once she finally settled Gretchen on to the couch she dialed for pizza and joined her girlfriend.

“You know how before you told me all those nice things about myself?”

“Yes. I meant every single one of them”

“Well I wanted to return the favor...” Gretchen leaned forward and wrapped her hands around Cadys neck, kissing her with absolute certainty.

The kiss got more and more heated as time ticked by, Cady knew it was right to let Gretchen take the lead. 

Undoing a button of Cadys flannel Gretchen left a love bite on her neck “Wait... this is fast are you sure you’re ready for all of this?”

“If course I’m ready!” without another word she quickly undid Cady’s whole shirt, making her way down to her zipper. 

“Gretchen, slow down”

“Do you not want me?”

Surprised at the reaction Cady quickly retorted “What?! Of course I want you! I just think this is a little-very fast” 

“Don’t worry about me” Said the brunette, sliding Cadys pants down her legs. Wasting no time, Cadys panties joined her pants on the floor.

“Gretchen. Slow down, we don’t have to do this. And I mean Janis Damian and Karen are probably on there way right now”

“I can be quick”

Gretchen’s head lunged forward. Cady grabbed the back of her neck, stopping her before she could bury herself in between Cadys legs “Gretchen! Jesus! Stop!”

Seeing the pain flash across Gretchen’s eyes, Cady still knew her decision to stop the brunette was right. Something was off about the whole thing.

Shyly, through her voice cracking Gretchen stated “I don’t want her to be the only one.”

Oh.

Now Cady knew what this was about. “Baby I-“

To their dismay, the doorbell rang.

“Open the door you trashy lesbians!” She heard Janis

“That was mean!” Said Karen

Damian saw the genuine concern in Karen “Don’t worry babe, Janis only insults people when she loves them” 

Janis followed up “For example the color of your shirt just may give me a miniature seizure, did you get it from the children’s place?”

“Omg! Thanks!”

Janis didn’t know what to laugh at first, Karen’s quirkinesses, or her usage of OMG in a verbal statement . 

“We’re coming! Just give us a minute!” The three heard Cady from the other side.

As she slid her clothes back on, Cady addressed her girlfriend with a gentle tone “I promise we will talk about this once they leave, right now I think we should try to enjoy ourselves with our friends, okay?”

A small tear now trailing down her face Gretchen proceeds “okay”  
-

As the clock moved closer to 7:30, Regina knew Gretchen wasn’t coming. She was always early, out of fear or anal retentiveness, Regina didn’t know. She also didn’t care.

Reginas fingers moved quickly across the cell phone screen. Shooting a text to her cheerleaders about how she was distraught, she was quickly met with responses of pity.

7:34 PM 

Chat name: CHEER SQUAD

requeena: Hey guys. Sorry if I seem off at practice tomorrow. But I saw something really disturbing today.

basic thot # 1: OMG?! What’s wrong! 

basic thot # 2: don’t be scared to tell us! We’re always here for you. 

basic thot # 3: GIRL, THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS. 

basic thot # 4: Oh no!! Regina :((

requeena: well okay, lately Gretchen has been acting really distant from me. And I gave her space cause I know that I’m not the problem and I don’t need to be adopting the blame. But it turns out she’s a total lesbian which like I’m totally fine with. Like I’m not gay or anything but I totally support it. Anyways, I saw her and Cady Heron in the hall today getting really close and at first I was like “aww good for Gretch!” But then Cady started getting really rough. I saw her hit Gretchen. And like I hope to god I was seeing things, but like wtf. And also, back when Cady and I were super close before she pushed me in front of a bus, she told me her father beats her mom sometimes. And that her brother committed suicide cause their dad found out he had a boyfriend. Like that’s totally a bunch of reasons for someone to be physically aggressive and biter towards the world but oh god poor Gretchen. Ugh sorry guys that was long. 

basic thot # 1: OMG WHAT ?!

basic thot # 2: poor Gretchen :(

basic thot # 3: Regina, I’m so sorry you had to witness that 

requeena: well I’m gonna talk to Gretchen soon. Do what you will with this information. I just hope it doesn’t go too far.   
-  
Smirking as she put her phone down on her desk, Regina knew she had just declared to watch the world burn. Again. And she was okay with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Thanks to all for reading XOXO 
> 
> TW: mentions of rape abuse and suicide.

“Okay Cady, marry kill fuck Ms. Norbury, Mr. Duvall or Coach Karr” said Damian shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth, the game had been going on for about a half hour now. 

So far it had been revealed that Karen had a secret thing for Kim Possible when she was younger, Janis wouldn’t touch any male with a 7 foot pole and Damian wouldn’t mind marrying Tyler Kimble. 

“I guess I would marry Mr. Duvall but never touch him, fuck Ms. Norbury and obviously kill coach Karr. He’s a total perv”

As the group agreed simultaneously, Karen said “I heard he got arrested over the summer”

“Oh my god you might be right! I haven’t seen him in school at ALL this year!” Came from Gretchen who was wrapped up under a blanket with Cady. 

“Okay Gretchen, here’s one for you” Said Janis as she began to think “Wait. Gretch are you bi or lesbian?”

Looking at Cady, Gretchen realized she genuinely had no answer for the question. When she was fifteen she told Regina in confidence she liked girls but wasn’t sure what she was. As she grew older her infatuation with the blonde grew giving herself no room to develop feelings for anyone else. Boy or girl. 

When the abuse started, Gretchen assumed if she made it out alive she’d never be seen with another girl. Associating her painful experience with lesbianism overall. When Cady came into her life she was proved wrong. 

“Umm, I don’t know. I mean I’ve never had feelings for a guy before but that doesn’t mean I never will.”  
Playing with the hem of the blanket she added “But I definitely like girls. Especially Cady” as the group chuckled, Cady reached for Gretchen’s hand. She knew talking about her sexuality was hard for Gretchen, given that the last person she trusted took advantage of her to an unforgettable extent. 

Janis proceeded “Okay... soooo marry kill fuck Jennifer Aniston, Megan Fox, Larry the janitor, who I’m sure sells weed to the baseball team”

As Gretchen began to think, Cadys phone gave out a ring “I’ll be right back guys, it’s my mom”

Before exiting the living room she threw Gretchen a glance letting her know she’d be okay.

“Hey mom? Is everything okay?”

“Cady, why did I just get a call from your school phycologist, saying that you and I need to come in for a mandatory conference on Monday with himself and the principal, regarding a report of abuse carried out by you against your classmate Gretchen Wieners, and abuse involving me and your father?” 

“M-mom I have no idea” then it hit her, the only person she ever told that information to was Regina. Not even Gretchen knew about her family dynamic

“Cady, we all agreed that the... incident with your father would be kept a secret. And lashing out at your friend?! Cady please tell me what’s going on, did you hurt Gretchen?”

“Mom I would never hurt Gretchen” trying to figure out some way to cut around the fact that she and Gretchen were dating and that she wasn’t the one who abused her, Cady eventually accepted the fact that there was no way to beat around the bush here 

“Well then why is someone accusing you of hitting her? I mean it just makes no sense. Something is going on”

“Mom, are you sitting down?”

“What are you about to tell me, Cady please tell me you or anyone didn’t actually hurt that poor girl, I mea after all she’s been through with her father and being hospitalized-“

“Mom, Gretchen and I are dating.“

“Cady, cady please tell me me you’re joking. You know what your father will do”

“I know mom. Believe me, why do you think I’ve been acting so weird lately? I can’t lie to you. But I couldn’t tell you the truth”

“You know how I feel about this. Heartbroken to watch another one of my children to go through this with your father”

Tears brimming, voice weakening Cady managed “Mom, dad doesn’t have to know about this”

“Sweetheart you know I can’t lie to him”

Intending to smack her mother in the face with her statement “Cooper killed himself because you and I didn’t protect him from dad. Now it’s your job to protect me. Are you gonna do it?” She bit her lip in anticipation. Receiving no response she continued “are you going to choose the man who barely comes home from work? Who hasn’t had dinner with us in months? Who can’t tell the difference between you and his secretary? Who hit you?!” 

As was she, she could tell her mother was crying “it’s not that simple Cady”

“Yes it is. Dad’s great at providing for us but he has no idea how to prioritize his family before his own selfish needs” 

“Mom, you wanna know why Gretchen was in the hospital?! Because someone like dad took advantage of her. But she picked herself back up, she had the strength to come forward about the situation” now Cady was a full on sob, “Mom Gretchen is seventeen. She has the courage at seventeen that you lack at forty four.” 

Much like Cady, Mrs. Heron‘s face was now drenched with tears “I won’t tell your father. But please tell me that Gretchen is safe now.”

Remembering her girlfriends presence at her house and knowing the position she’d be putting her mother in if she asked her to sleepover with the knowledge of their romantic involvement and her dad in the house.

“She’s safe mom I promise. She actually needs to spend the night here”

“Why?”

Swallowing before she gave her mother another heart attack “well... today during school the... person who assaulted Gretchen sent her a text saying she had to come over if she know what was best for me and Gretch...”

She heard her mother gasp “Oh god” 

“Cady is he dangerous?”

Cady wanted to spare her mother from having another extreme shock wave tomorrow. Thinking it was best to get everything out on the table now she blurted “She- Mom it’s Regina”

Her mother delivered another gasp, Cady could hear her slumping into the drivers seat. Mrs. Heron glanced over at the clock, seeing it was already nine o’ clock 

“Well... I need to go in. The meeting is about to start.. but your fathers on business for the weekend so Gretchen is welcome” the wheels turning in her head Mrs. Heron knew there was a lot to be addressed. In person, with all parties.

“Cady does Gretchen’s mother know? About you two?”

“She knows about Regina, Gretchen hasn’t formally told her about us but I think it may be implied at this point” Cady paused “I haven’t asked Gretchen about it, I don’t want her to feel more burdened”

“Tomorrow morning Gretchen’s mother should come over, I think it’s best if we talk.. all of us”

“Yeah, I agree”

“Good night sweetie, don’t wait up for me. You and Gretchen must be very tired”

“Understood.”

Hearing her mother about to hand up Cady interject “Wait! Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you”

“I love you”

“Love you too”

Making her way back to the living room, she was greeted by 4 smiling and laughing faces. Including Gretchen’s.

She loved it when Gretchen smiled. Something solidified in her chest when she saw that smile. She hated to be the one who had to see that smile disintegrate so often. To be the one who was about to cause a frown. 

“Guys, I have some... news”

“Gretchen did you get her pregnant?!” Piped Damian 

“Shut up” Said Janis “Cady what’s your news?”

Taking a deep breath she started “Somehow, some way. Regina convinced Principal Duvall that she saw me hit Gretchen”

Blank, color drained faces stared back at her “Regina also thought it would be a fun activity to dig up dirt I told her about my family in order to up her evidence as to why I would abuse Gretchen.”

His mouth in an o shape, Damian asked “what dirt?”

Sucking the inside of her lip, Cady proceeds “like how...” she paused, her mind wanting her so badly for her to make something up and not tell them. 

No.

These were her friends, they’d been through hell and back together. She needed to trust them 

“Like... like how my father hit my mother, and when my brother killed him self it wasn’t because of some school bullies... it was because my dad found out he was gay”

Karen was shocked the most, she had no knowledge of how her brother committed suicide. She jumped up and embraced Cady.

Janis began pacing the room, brainstorming which way to kill Regina would work faster.

Damian’s brows sewed together, wondering how the rainbow after the storm was destroyed.

Gretchen sat in disbelief, wondering how she became such a burden on everyone. Everything would be so much easier if she kept her mouth shut then, only she would be in pain. Now everyone is suffering.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I LOVE THIS CHAPTER, IT GETS DARK BUT HEROES PREVAIL. 
> 
>  
> 
> TW: rape and abuse in this chapter 
> 
> XOXO ILY ALL

“Good morning” Said Cady smiling, she knew today would be heavy. It already was. She heard Gretchen crying in her sleep last night, she brought her close to her chest and stroked her hair to avoid waking the brunette. 

“Sorry about last night I must’ve-“

“Don’t worry about it, it’s normal to cry or have bad dreams-“

“N-no I wasn’t talking about that... I meant rushing our first time”

“Oh” Cady was so thrown off she had forgotten, “you don’t need to apologize. Of course you don’t want Regina to be your last time. But you don’t need to rush us in order to erase what she did to you”

“Do you think I ever will? You know, erase everything”

Kissing Gretchen’s temple “everyone heals and, learns to live with the memories”

In that moment, Gretchen knew what she had to do. She couldn’t continue to drag Cady into this endless nightmare. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom okay? I’ll help you get up once you get back”

Gretchen nodded and watched Cady depart from the bedroom, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

9:47 AM

fetch_gretch: this has to end. Pick me up from my house at 10:30

requeena: I knew you’d come crawling back...

-

“Hey cady?” Gretchen projected her voice for her girlfriend to hear

“Yea babe?” As cady walked back into the room “my mom said she wants me home soon. Can you drop me off?”

“Sure, did you wanna invite your mom here to talk?”

“We should, but she was pretty insistent about me being home. Another day?”

“Sure, but sooner than later. We need to figure out what we’re going to do”

Gretchen looked up at her girlfriend with all the admiration in the world “I have a feeling everything is going to be okay”

Cady leaned down to kiss Gretchen, as their lips departed the brunette said “I love you. Always remember that, no matter what happens I love you”

“I love you too, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me” Cady said while embracing her girlfriend “now let’s get you out of this bed”   
-  
“Ugh I always get lost coming here!”

Gretchen chuckled as Cady made attempts to reprogram the GPS “you made a wrong turn!”

“It was Patricia’s fault not mine!”

“I’m sorry but WHO is Patricia?!”

Cady sighed “when I first got my car, I named the voice in my GPS Patricia”

Laughing hysterically, Gretchen looked lovingly at her girlfriend 

“Freakin’ Patricia.” Said Cady as she pulled up to Gretchen’s house 

She departed from the drivers seat, came around the other side and opened Gretchen’s door and fetched her crutches from the back seat. 

As they made their way up to her doorway, it came into Gretchen’s head that what was about to happen would alter their relationship. She was aware of this going into it, but there was something about looking into Cadys eyes as they shared a kiss at the door that made Gretchen start to cry.

“Baby why are you crying?”

“I-I just love you so much” 

“I love you too”

“Cady I promise it’s because I love you”

“What’s because I love you?”

Gretchen panicked for a second “just.. just everything, it’s because I love you” 

Pulling Gretchen in again, their lips met symphonically. 

“Bye baby” Said Cady

“Good bye. I love you” She waited for the door to shut to let the sobs wrack over her body.

She looked at the time 10:12, good. She had a few minutes before Regina would arrive. 

Her mother and Cady had worked together to move all of Gretchen’s stuff into the lower level of the house so she wouldn’t have to deal with stairs. Limping over to her makeshift dresser, she picked out a plain shirt. She knew Regina would be mad, she didn’t need to give her more reason by wearing one of her flamboyant outfits the blonde would often judge.

A few minutes pass of Gretchen sitting on the couch enjoying her last moments of silence

She heard a honk from the driveway, indicating Regina had arrived.

Cady would come to the door, carry her things and, support her backside as she walked. 

Regina wasn’t Cady, clearly. But for some reason she had expected the help she had became accustomed to, she knew she wasn’t worthy of it but it was nice. 

Crutching down the stairs of her stoop and down the driveway, Gretchen wound up at the passenger side of Reginas red Chevrolet. The top down due to the chilling wind of October. 

She winced in pain as she was forced to open the door without help, her arm was nearly broken now and after today she’d definitely need a cast. 

Making her point clear from the start Gretchen didn’t give Regina a chance to insert one of her comments “This needs to stop. You can do whatever you want with me, but please, don’t hurt Cady or her family”

“I knew you’d come to your senses.” Fixing her glance from Gretchen and on to the road she aggressively pressed the gas, making her way to her house.   
-  
Pressed against the wall, Gretchen’s back screamed for release. Previous scratch marks stung like hell. 

“You know how I always knew you liked me?” Regina paused “you’d always stare at me when I would change for gym. And when I put my lip gloss on I could tell you so badly wanted to kiss them.... I always knew you were a dyke.”

She pushed Gretchen to the bed moving her grip to her neck “I FINALLY give you what you want, and you run off with HER. So what changed huh?” Not genuinely, Regina began to ponder “did she fuck you better than me?” Slap.

“Huh?! Did she?!” Slap.

“W-we didn’t...”

“Really?! Wow. For once you did something somewhat right. You just need to be reminded who you belong to”

“Who do you belong to?” Punch. 

“Y-you Regina” weakly admitted Gretchen, as if her limbs and ribs weren’t tattered enough. Her smooth skin that was just beginning to heal was bruised and scarred again. 

Departing from the bed, Regina paved her way to her night stand opening the drawer.

In this moment, the silence was killing Gretchen. Knowing she’d end up dead or badly beaten anyways, she decided to take her chances “Why?”

Not paying her any mind, Regina lowly answered “why what”

“Why do all of this? Why beat and rape me? What’s the point?”

Reginas head flipped around faster than lightening. The glare she gave Gretchen was undefinable. Anger would be understating. 

Quickly grabbing what she had went to the draw for, Regina stormed over to the bed. Her eyes a blaze with fury. 

Gretchen knew this just may be the last day of her life.   
-  
11:36 AM

sweet.as.cady has added sexymouseallyearound, idratherbmeveryday and, too_damian_to_function to the chat 

sweet.as.cady: am I being totally clingy and annoying or is it weird that Gretchen hasn’t answered her phone in like over an hour?!

idratherbmeveryday: normally, I would say you’re being annoying and tell you to shut up but considering the circumstances it’s weird. 

too_damian_to_function: she seemed really defeated last night, maybe she just needs some alone time. 

sweet.as.cady: she seemed really off before I dropped her off this morning, almost like we were departing for the last time 

sexymouseallyearound: :( 

sexymouseallyearound: I’m going to fix this

idratherbmeveryday: ????

too_damian_to_function: what Karen?!

sexymouseallyearound has muted the chat.

too_damian_to_function: I’m sorry WHAT   
-  
Padding up Reginas driveway, Karen went over her plan in her head, she needed to do this on her own, it was the only way for it to work and she didn’t want the others to stop her.

Ringing the bell she heard Regina curse “who the fuck?- ugh IM COMING, hold on!”

She heard heavy footsteps trudge down the stair case and to the door

“Can I help- oh it’s you. What do you want?”

“I just- I wanted to apologize, can I come in?”

Sighing, Regina said “I suppose, but we have to stay in the living room. My parents are having construction done upstairs”

Lie. Karen identified it, it was the rule of twos. Regina was lying about her upstairs because Gretchen was actually up there. The thought made Karen’s stomach whirl.

Once the two blondes were finally in the house, Regina perched herself by the kitchen counter, Karen took a seat across from her.

“I’m sorry I sent that message and stopped talking to you.. I mean you didn’t do anything wrong. I was acting extreme plus, hanging out with... you know them made me realize how good of a friend you are. At least you’re normal” 

Regina chewed her bottom lip “thank you for the apology, Karen”

Karen got up and hugged Regina, if she wanted to do this she’d have to play soft and naive.” Gretchen always wanted you. Even I could tell”

“Can I tell you a secret Regina?”

“Go ahead”

“I’ve always had a thing for rough sex... it really gets me going”

Regina was taken aback “really?!”

“Yeah. Something about pain just- ugh I can’t even describe it it’s just SO amazing” 

“That’s always been my thing too...”

“I know I could tell! That’s why I felt so comfortable telling you! And I mean, so what if you liked it rough and Gretchen didn’t. That just makes it more hot” wow. Karen was baffled at how dumb she sounded, but she could tell it was working 

“Sometimes, she’d beg for me to stop. I never listened...”

Karen knew she’d have to bite her tongue once Regina went into detail, but it would all be worth it. Because I’m Karen’s pocket was her cell phone, red button flashing on the screen indicating that Regina would be taken down.  
-

“WE KNOW WHERE KAREN IS” Said Janis, nearly breaking down Cadys bedroom door. 

“Do you know how to knock?! And Jesus how did you guys get into my house?!”

“Umm the more important question is why are you sulking in bed and not on a wild goose chase to find your lover?!” Retorted Damian “also we both agreed that for your safety, definitely not because you have the best snacks, but for your safety we should have a key made... so we did”

“God that’s creepy.” Cady continued “And I’m sulking because I checked every single social media platform, every map app I called and texted both Gretchen and Karen and neither of them are anywhere to be found” 

“I know, but Janis has some camera installed at Reginas house-“

“DAMIAN YOU ARE NOT EXPLAINING CORRECTLY FUCK YOU” calming down a little but Janis proceeded “when Regina and I were younger, her mother and mine were very close. It was at the time when all these Northshore robberies were happening so they both looked into installing a fully activated security system. Turns out, the stupid men that invented it made it so anyone could log on and see what’s happening in anyone’s house that used the same system”

“What how?!” Said Cady 

“They were discontinued after 3 months but I guess the George family forgot to take there’s down...”

“Dumb bitches..” remarked Damian 

“But my family’s old computer still has some of the software- it gets really techy from there, I say a bunch of shit you won’t understand.” She took a breath “but basically I can see into Reginas house- well only the kitchen area and... Karen is there”

“Don’t forget the part where it sounded like Gretchen’s scream from upstairs”

“I WAS OBVIOUSLY GETTING THERE TRYING TO SPARE OUR FRIEND FROM HAVING AN ANEURYSM THANKS.”

Cady was already getting her shoes and coat, “let’s go!”

“Wait what’s the plan”

Cady grabbed Damian shoulders “Damian, my girlfriend could be dead in Reginas house. There is no time for a plan! Now let’s go!”

“Okay. Okay. You’re right”

The three friends quickly darted through the house and filled into Damian’s car. 

“Okay I know we agreed we were just gonna storm the castle due to lack of time, but seriously we should think of something while we’re in the car” Said Damian behind the from wheel.

“Maybe let me google ‘how to save our friends from an abusive psychopath closeted lesbian’” came from Janis in the passengers seat. “Here Damian, type in Reginas address”

“Look, I know it’s scary going in without some sort of idea how things will play out. But we’ve sat still for too long. Even if one of us gets hurt, we need to take action” Said Cady in the back seat 

“You’re right Cady, lets go team fetch” Said Damian

Janis followed up with “I know this is not the time, but that’s a really good name for our group chat”  
-  
“I mean, she may call it rape... but she’s so over dramatic you know how she gets”

Karen responded, after hearing all of the gory details of Regina and Gretchen’s unpleasant time together she had already diagnosed Regina with ten different mental problems and decided morally, she must see her locked up. It was the rule of twos again, there’s a difference between rape and consensual rough sex. 

3 loud bangs came from Reginas door “who the fuck?!”

Regina stormed over to the door, “What the hell are you three doing here?!”

Pushing past Regina with aggression Cady yelled “where is she?!”

She saw Karen point upstairs, and made a break for it, Regina chasing after, but she came to a halt when she heard Karen’s voice.

“Don’t even bother Regina, you’re going to jail.” Karen exclaimed powerfully “I’ve always wanted to say that” she remarked under her breath

“Huh?!”

“I have on recording you describing the several accounts of abuse against Gretchen” Karen tried to sound as professional as possible 

“Karen you are a beautiful specimen” Said Janis

Before Regina could respond, Cady screamed from upstairs “CALL 911! PLEASE!” They could tell she was sobbing, Janis and Damian raced to join her whilst Regina stood in shock and Karen not really knowing what to do decided she’d be the one to call 911. 

Knowing she was basically done for, she decided to give pity one last shot and break down in tears. “Karen, please don’t call the police... you have no idea how much you mean to me... I just made a mistake, I promise I’ll fix who I am-I-I’ll go to therapy I’ll be nice.” Receiving no response she tried again “Karen, you were my first friend ever... remember kindergarten? That kid pushed you and I told him off. Remember that?! Karen-“

“Hello? I’m at 165 Apex lane. Yes I need an ambulance for my friend... also, I have an instance of abuse I would like to report”  
-  
“Good morning, we are all here to celebrate the life of Gretchen Wieners, all rise”

Cady jolted our of the uncomfortable plastic chair, drenched in a cold sweat and heaving.

“Are you guys family?” A doctor emerged from the hospital room 

“Uh no-“ Karen started before she was interrupted “Yes! Yes I am and they are too!” Came from Mrs. Weiners marching down the hall. 

“Sorry I’m late guys, you must be so worried. “Where is she? What’s her condition?”

“She’s living, just to re assure you all. She’s connected to oxygen. She’s unconscious but she’ll wake up. But I am warning you, this is the last straw one more incident and- well I don’t need to go into detail.. just watch out for your friend- and daughter. Please? Mrs. Wieners you and I can discuss further treatment later. You kids should go home and get some rest, she won’t be up until tomorrow morning anyways”

Looking at her watch Cady couldn’t believe it was already 11:30 PM had they really been there all day? 

“Ready ladies?” Damian said with a sigh.

“I’m staying” Said Cady, but please come back tomorrow 

As the three left, Janis hung back a second “Hey you okay? I mean I know you’re obviously not- but I noticed you woke up pretty abruptly and you were mumbling weird shit in your sleep”

“Yeah- I am I just... I’m glad she’s alive”

“Yeah me too...”Said Janis smiling. Text us when it’s good to come tomorrow alright?

Cady shook her head indicating that she would.

Making her way to Gretchen’s room where Mrs Wieners had already set up. She made her way to the chair by the door 

“Sit by the bed Cady”

“What? You should have that chair” 

“Cady, she’ll be happier to have her girlfriend holding her hand then her mother breathing in her face when she wakes up”

“Um okay.- WAIT you know?!” Said Cady in disbelief, she thought nothing could shock her after the day she had.

Laughing a bit despite the situation Mrs. W said “yes, and I’m happy for you guys. We can talk about it tomorrow, for now let’s get some rest okay?”

“Thank you Mrs. Wieners, I have so much respect for you.. you have no idea”

She smiled and said “good night Cady”

Making her way over to the bed, shocked by her injuries, yet too tired to act on it. Cady gently grasped Gretchen’s hand kissing it lightly.   
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Regina :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry for the wait, I’m in a show so I’ve been pretty busy. I really like this chapter and I think you guys will too. It’s not a walk in the park but it’s very real. thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate all the kuddos and support 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> TW: mentions of rape and abuse in this chapter

“And how did you find Gretchen?”

Cady fiddled with the hem of her jacket sleeve, staring down at the rug which had the completion of cheez itz. Sighing she said “I found her... lying unconscious... she was bruised. Badly. And bleeding...”  
-  
“Baby?!” Cadys frantic voice called from down the hallway “baby where-“ her breath catching up with her, Cady dropped to her knees when she saw her girlfriends figure. 

“Oh my god.” She stroked Gretchen’s cheek running her hand through her hair “wha-how what happened.. my beautiful...” 

Realizing the intensity of the situation, Cady screamed downstairs to call the police. 

One last moment alone with her Gretchen, before Damian and Janis stormed into the room.  
-

“That must’ve been really hard for you Cady, I’m sorry. You’re a strong girl... I just wanted to let you know before we start delving into more, everything you say here is confidential, unless you or another person is in danger.”

“Sure” Cady stared blankly ahead, not knowing why her mother had thought it would be a good step to send her here. Recalling upon all the trauma only made things worse.

“Good.” The young therapist smiled, Cady felt bad. The lady was just trying to do her job. Cady knew it wouldn’t work on her. One conversation wouldn’t convince her that the world was all sunshine and butterflies. But staring back at her we’re pleading eyes, screaming “you’re my first client!” Begging to connect. She ought to give her something.

“Can I tell you... about the day after?”

“Go ahead,I’m all ears”  
-  
Feeling as if cotton had found its place in her mouth, Cady had sprinted to the bathroom immediately upon waking up.

She stared at her reflection, hoping it wouldn’t deceive her. She was different now, her eyes drained of innocence, her head filled with doubt. Right on track, a broken girl stared right back at her. 

“Hi.”

“What- how did you get out of bed?” Stood in the doorway, was Gretchen. Free from all bruises and cuts. 

“I don’t love you, I just needed comfort. You were so blind not to see, I will always love Regina” 

“Ready babe?” The blonde came up from behind Gretchen, staring Cady directly in the eye as her and Gretchen met lips.

Something in her glare implying that Gretchen wasn’t done needing saving. 

Cady stood in shock as the figments faded away. That’s all they were, figments. Worries in her brain that were so alive that they made themselves out to be real- 

“Cady! Come quick! She’s awake!” Came an actual voice from the doorway.   
-  
“So you clearly have a lot of anxiety about Gretchen’s relationship with her rapist. That’s okay. A lot of victims feel a connection to their offender, not in a good way necessarily. You mentioned the two were friends before?” Asked the young lady adjusting her glasses

“Yeah... and I was in that.. circle for a while.”

“What happened?”

Not wanting to get into the whole plastic sabotage situation that over took her junior year, Cady summed it up “we just... drifted”

“But not you and Gretchen?”

“No, we did. I always thought about her though. I was always so tempted to reach out. I could’ve changed things for her, if I had just sent one text or-“

“Stop right there, there’s no blaming yourself. Nothing that happened is anyone’s fault but the criminal themselves”

Cady soon realized what this was, she would vent about something and that the words the voices in her head have been spewing for months, would be spit out of the mouth of the woman sitting across from her. This didn’t make them easier to hear. 

Figuring she may as well kill time. Cady proceeded “Well, I haven’t even gotten to the part of this whole tangled mess that screwed with my head the most.”  
-

Gasping seeing Gretchen’s eyes wide as she entered the room, Cady sprinted to the bed “You’re awake!”

“What is happening?,” the brunette looked up at her mother questioningly “Mom why is Cady here? Where’s dad?”

Ouch. She wanted to believe it wasn’t personal. It wasn’t but in Cadys head it was. 

All of their memories, kisses, moments where they’d melt in each others arms, diminished with a “Why is Cady here?”

She tried to deny it, make her remember “Gretchen, its me Cady” she touched her cheek attempting to help Gretchen recall.

“Ew! Get off me!” She pushed Cadys hand away quickly. “Mom, why is she here? Where’s Regina... or Karen?”

“... I can call Karen” Said Mrs. Wieners, realizing the fact her daughter was struggling with some sort of memory loss. “I’ll be right back” she gestured for Cady to follow her.

“The doctor said this might happen” Said Mrs. Wieners 

“What? What did he say would happen? What is happening?” Cady was perplexed to say the least.

“... amnesia, memory loss. Her head was bashed in so-“

Cutting her off, not needing another visual on top of the one that haunted her Cady said near tears “yeah... I know. When will it come back?”

“Her memory? Cady... there’s no guarantee it will. But she’s not that far back, she remembers who you are...”

“But not what we had”

Mrs. Wieners sighed, “I know. This is going to be hard Cady, for both of us, she still thinks her father is alive. I don’t know how I’m going to tell her...”

In Cadys head she echoed 

How am I going to make her fall in love with me again?

Cady took a deep breath “I’m so sorry...” she claimed, giving into her tears. “How am I complaining... wh... when you-“

“Cady, you have a right to be sad. We both do. It’s going to be a hard time for both of us, we just need to stick together. Alright?”  
-  
“That was the day after I found her” Cady said to the presence in front of her. 

“You’ve been having days like this for over a month now... no time to process anything...”

“Yup” Cady popped the p, in order to distract from the tears rolling down her eyes. She didn’t know why she tried. Something told her the young woman was picking her apart piece by piece without her even trying. 

“Cady, my wife has been treating your mother for over a year now. From what I’ve heard, you’ve been given a lot of shit to deal with. You’re a strong girl. You have what it takes to get through it and you know that, but you need to give yourself a break every once and a while. Just breathe”

“How? How can I breathe. Every day I feel like I’m being smothered with the fact that she doesn’t love me anymore and she never will, everyday I see her avoid me in the halls and cling to Karen. Every time she ignores my calls and texts... how? How can I give myself a break when everything we had is erased. You wanna know where they’re telling her Regina went? Boarding school. After all that she comes up clean. Gretchen doesn’t even get to know what she went through... how strong she is”

“Would you want to remember being raped and beaten if you had the choice?”

Cady bit her lip, she stared up at the clock

4:45, there session was over. “It’s been forty five minutes... I should go”

Sighing the young doctor said “I can’t stop you there... thank you for having the courage to come today Cady”

“My mom made me”

The lady chuckled a bit before saying “think about what I asked you. Have a good week” she walked Cady to the door and shut it.

As she padded her way to her car, Cady thought of the limitless variety of life.

Upon entering the passengers seat, she heard her phone buzz

“Hello?”

“Hey, wanna come over?”

“Janis I would love to but I’m not feeling it right now”

“That’s the perfect reason to come over!”

Sighing Cady paused 

Filling the silence Janis said “c’mon! It’s time to stop being so bummed all of the time! You haven’t hung out with me and Damian in like five ever... we miss you!”

Sighing Cady said “Alright, I’ll come. But I’m still going to be upset... my mom just forced me to go to therapy...”

“Honestly good”

Cadys brow furrowed “I thought you hated stuff like that, ‘a bunch of saps bitching about their problems to another sap who is milking them for all their sadness’” she quoted Janis.

“I may have said that, but I don’t like seeing my best friend sad all the time. Therapy could be a good step for you.”

“You really think so? My mom signed me up again next week but I was gonna skip” Cady said 

“You should go”

Cady sighed “I’ll think about it. See you in fifteen”

Placing her phone on the center console, Cady put the car in motion. Pulled out of her thought train, Cady heard her phone buzz yet again. Expecting to see Janis name again, asking her to pick up food or ice cream. She silenced it with her finger. 

It rang again, she picked it up without looking at the screen “Janis I’m driving!” 

“... Cady?”

“Gretchen??” So startled by the voice she had to pull the car over to avoid - potential accident.

“I remember something, can you come over?”  
-


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some fluff, I garuntee more fluff and positive ladies slaying upcoming :)
> 
> TW: mentions of rape and abuse

Cady had always obeyed the speed limit. She never wanted to face the wrath of her parents upon receiving her ticket. Cady was always careful, not just on the road but in general. 

This was the one exception. 

“I’m on my way, are you alright... like mentally? Do you need anything?” She remembered Gretchen’s panic attack’s but she didn’t want to remind the brunette. 

“I’m okay. Just come over. I need you right now”

Cadys heart melted, after months of being pushed away from the love of her life, she finally heard the words she had been begging the god she didn’t even believe in for. 

“I’m on my way, I lov-“ old habits.

“Sorry, just a reflex I guess.”

The line had already gone silent, for some reason she’d wished Gretchen heard her slip up.  
-

“So... I was in the bathroom and I had a memory... I’ve been having them a lot lately. But never with people in them. This one was different”

“I was in it?” The two girls stood awkwardly in Gretchen’s bedroom, it was like two new friends hanging out for the first time in middle school. 

“Yeah, I’ll show you” Gretchen walked to her bathroom, Cady followed in tow.

“I was like this” Gretchen sat up on the counter next to the sink, “and there was first aid supplies, I had bruises and cuts on my face, you were covering them” Gretchen was getting confused as she explained “I don’t understand, I haven’t talked to you since spring fling.. so why were you in my house? Helping me?”

“Do you remember anything else?” Cady asked wanting Gretchen to remember their warm embrace, and their forbidden by Regina kiss.

“Not- no.”

Cady sighed, not knowing if it was her place to break the news or not. “Tell me more, about that day, why was I hurt? 

“Gretchen I don’t-“

“Cady, everyone is lying to me. I know. I’ve known for a while but I was terrified to know what was so bad they couldn’t tell me. I love Karen and my mother and they’re just trying to protect me but they’re not doing what’s best. They’re not helping me. They think they are but they’re not. All of those things you said to me in the hospital? That you love me, that you’d do anything for me even if I wouldn’t for you, that you know nothing could erase our history? If all of that is true you’ll tell me.” Latching on to Cadys shoulders, she shook Cady “Cady. What happened to me?” Gretchen paused and allowed tears to over come her entire being.

“Please?”

Tears swelled in Cadys eyes “where would you like me to start?”

Sighing in relief Gretchen said “thank you. Just start from... from where we met... I guess where we met a second time?”

“You had a bruise on your neck during English with Damian, he had been talking for days about how he was concerned for you. This sent him over the edge.”

“Why’d I have a bruise?” Questioned Gretchen

“Do you... do you want me to ease you into it or get to the hard stuff first?”

“Oh boy” it was the cutest most Gretchen thing to say, Cady couldn’t help but embrace the fire in her stomach, she put her hand on Gretchen’s shoulder 

“It’s okay, I’ll go slow. There are good memories you have yet to discover too” Cady smiled in hopes to raise Gretchen’s spirit. 

“Damian invited you to come to the movies that night with Janis and I, we were both repulsed by the movie they picked. Well, I was at least. I think you were just too upset to focus. Anyways, I found you in the bathroom crying, you were afraid of me touching you. You had an anxiety attack, you used to get them a lot actually-“

“Cady I’m sorry I can’t bear this, just tell me”

“Tell you what?”

“The hard stuff you were talking about. I had anxiety attacks, there was obviously a reason. What is it”

Taking a deep breath Cady knew there was no coming back “Reginas not at boarding school Gretchen”

“What?”

“She’s in jail for continuously ramping and abusing you” as Cady spoke, she raised her arm displaying her Africa bracelet, the lanyard strung together by red green and yellow  
-  
“You. Stupid. Whore.” Regina attached the strap on to her waist, and wasted no time before hurling into Gretchen.

Inevitably, the brunette yelped. Which made things increasingly worse for her, receiving scratches down her back and pulls to her scalp.

“You must be fucking stupid, leaving this in plain sight. If I wear it maybe you’ll appreciate me!” Regina slid the bracelet on to her wrist while pressing into Gretchen

“Say her name for me”

“Wha-What? No.” She muttered

This only earned her more scratches and pulls 

“SAY. IT.”

“C-cady”  
-

It wasn’t long before Gretchen was bent over the toilet seat, Cady right behind her holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

“Did you remember something else?”

Gretchen shook her head in between vomits.

Finally done. Cady helped her up and carried her to bed, the dry heaving wiping her out completely. 

Tucking her gently into the covers, Cady tucked a strand of hair behind Gretchen’s ear “wanna talk about it?”

Gretchen shook her head no, and turned away from Cady.

Sighing, Cady turned the lights off before departing from the room. 

“Wait Cady, ...can you lay with me? I don’t want to be alone.. not after what I remembered”

Of course Cady took the offer, noting how inconsistent Gretchen was being due to her deteriorating mental state. Cady was happy she was remembering for the greater good, but she didn’t like seeing her like this.

Lying next to her but not under the covers, Cady perched herself up on her elbow 

“Did you save me from her?”

“You saved yourself. You’re so strong” 

“Not by myself I’m not..” Gretchen paused “so you must’ve saved me”

Cady laid, giving her elbow a break.Now facing each other, Cady was able to see into her eyes. God she missed those chocolate ponds. She indulged drowning for a minute before returning, “You Gretchen Wieners are the strongest person I have ever met... you sacrificed yourself in order to save me and my family, I didn’t want you to do that, I regret every day of my life that you did, but god that was brave.”

“Is that what landed me in the hospital?” Gretchen weakly asked, still in shell shock

“Yeah”

Switching gears Gretchen asked, “did we do stuff?” She knew she was unstable, but she needed answers. 

“Umm.. we kissed. The furthest we ever went was a heated make out session”

“So I went further with my rapist tan my girlfriend?”

Cadys stomach dipped, she had just called her her ‘girlfriend’ the word made Cadys mind back flip. 

She was also very upset and vulnerable. Cady needed to relax,

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter. What Regina did to you wasn’t done in love. Next time, your experiences will be with someone who loves you more than anything” 

Jumping up quickly, Gretchen reached for Cadys lips. Cady quickly pushed her away 

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Cady received flash backs to their almost first time. 

“Of course I want to kiss you. But you aren’t thinking clearly right now.” And there’s still so much you don’t know. Cady kept this thought to herself. 

“Will you kiss me tomorrow? If I’m thinking clearly?” Gretchen asked, sounding thirteen, but Cady always appreciated her needing to know what would happen next.

She emitted a small laugh before saying “if you’re thinking clearly and you still want to kiss me.. then yes.”

“Okay” Gretchen smiled, Cady got up from the bed, turning the lights off and tucked Gretchen in tighter.

“Cady, whee is Regina? Actually?” She said as Cady stood in the door way

“She’s in jail. She can’t hurt you or anyone anymore”

“Then why am I so scared?”

At this, Cady made her way over to the bed. “Because something horrible happened to you. Something you didn’t deserve. But Gretchen trust me when I say you’ll get through this.”

Not believing her, but too tired to fight. Gretchen just asked “will you hold me until I fall asleep?... I know it’s weird but...”

Before she could finish Cady was walking around to the side of the bed.

Draping an arm around the brunette, appreciating her aroma. She hadn’t smelt that in so long. 

”I’m glad I called you”

“Me too”

She took a Gamble and kissed Gretchen’s neck. Receiving a small sound, she knew she had been in the right. 

“Good night”

“Night, love. I promise you’ll be okay”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Hope y’all had a happy Thanksgiving :) 
> 
> This isn’t the end of this story, however I plan to write a new one about MalxEvie soon :) and ofc more Mean Girls
> 
> TW: flashbacks of rape and abuse in this chapter

Gretchen had sparse moments alone. She was always being rushed around, and recently more than ever. Her sleep was her thinking time, her dreams carried her to places she didn’t have time to experience.

She never made the time, she always kept herself occupied. For the past month she had been terrified of vacancy. She knew that her past was waiting to paint itself on a blank canvas.

“No! No! No.. Regina stop.”

She felt a palm on her forehead, stroking. Trying to help but she wouldn’t accept it.

“Stop touching me! I’ll do anything just stop” thrashing violently against the covers Gretchen has visions of Regina pinning her to the bed, pressing her whole fist into her. While with the other hand nearly cutting off her oxygen.

Gretchen knew what this was. It’s what had put her in the hospital. That was the worst it’s ever been, Regina had pulled out every single stop. 

Gretchen’s hands above her head bound together by duct tape, same with her feet. Her body already covered in marks and leaking of blood. 

She whimpered “It hurts” She remembers knowing she ought to die anyways. Might as well speak her mind.

However, this mindset soon came to a close when Regina pulled her fist out of her and whaled it at her stomach. This as well as the tight hand clenched around her neck knocked all of the air out of Gretchen. 

This finally woke Gretchen up, sweating profusely and coughing a fit she had risen to Cadys panicked face. 

Heaving intensely, Gretchen looked around. 

Water, she wanted water. Cady was on it. Running to the bathroom and filling a cup with cool liquid. As the sink ran she looked at herself in the mirror, knowing since yesterday her life was changed. 

She was thankful but is this really what she wanted? Gretchen finding sleep hard to come by? Or her thrashing and screaming for Regina to stop? Cady was beginning to think Gretchen was better off in oblivion. Not because she wasn’t strong enough, but who would want to go through this?

“Here, drink up” Cady handed the coughing girl the glass. Once she saw complexion return to her face and her breathing calmed. She ran her hand through Gretchen’s hair. Working her way down her backside until she’d finally reached the brunettes bare midriff. She wanted to feel her skin again, to remind Gretchen what they had was raw and real. 

Gretchen didn’t flinch away, she continued to take little sips from her water. Cady noticed her drinking funny, Regina must’ve done something to her top lip. 

“Does it hurt?” Cady vaguely questioned “..to drink... do you want a straw?”

“Uh... yeah actually I-i had stitches here” Gretchen references the spot on her face. “Okay, I’ll be right back”

Cady had padded her way downstairs and sifted through the various cabinets and drawers when a voice made her jump.

“Watcha lookin for?”

“Mrs. Wieners??!”

“Hey, kid. Good to see you and Gretchen are finally talking again. How you been?!” Mrs. Wieners was clearly ecstatic to have Cady for company again.

It wasn’t that simple. They weren’t just “talking again” Gretchen was remembering a process which made Cady want to die but also knew was for the best. 

She wasn’t sure how Mrs. Wieners would feel. She went behind her back and told Gretchen what happened... I mean she hadn’t dove into family endeavors. She hadn’t told Gretchen about how her father wasn’t actually killed in the accident she had survived. So... this wasn’t that bad was it?

“Helloooo??? Earth to Cady??”

“Oh! I’m- I’m doing great. Really great. Umm, Gretchen needs a straw for her lip.” 

“Oh gotcha.” Mrs W. Bent down to the bottom cabinet and pulled out a box of fun straws, all of different colors as each bent a different shape. 

“I bought these for her, to cheer her up”

“That’s pretty funny. And really cute” Cadys lips curved thinking about Gretchen drinking from one of those.

She felt the pressing weight of lying again so she grabbed a straw said her goodbyes and bolted upstairs. 

When Cady had returned Gretchen was crying into her hands, curled into a ball.

“Hey... hey don’t cry” she set the straw into the glass beside the bed and hopped next to Gretchen embracing her.

“It’s- it’s just so horrible” she paused between sobs “a day ago I didn’t even know about any of this...” 

“Do you wanna talk about what happened in your dream?” 

“No... I mean maybe later.” Less than two seconds later “Basically Regina had her whole hand inside me, I tried to move but my hands and feet were stuck together, with duct tape... she was choking me, then I said it hurt and she punched my stomach.. hard. That’s when I woke up.” 

“I’m sorry that was a lot at once. I had to get it out”

“No no! It’s okay! Don’t apologize.” Cady said as she lifted the water from the bed side table “you should drink” 

Gretchen took sips from the straw as a few stray tears poured out of her eyes. Cady grabbed hold of her hand stroking small circles, Gretchen curled into her comfortably. “You done?” Gretchen nodded as Cady placed the glass on the bedside table, not wanting the brunette to strain her arm. 

“I would like to try again” 

“Try what hun?”

“Us... together... I mean like as a couple-“ Gretchen rambled on “I mean I understand if you don’t want to, we don’t have to but I would want to if you-“

Cady cut her off by kissing her cheek “yes.” 

“Gretchen I never stopped loving you, you have no idea how much I prayed for you to come back to me. I understand if you’re not there yet but I am so beyond blessed to have you back in my life. You have no idea how much it means to me that you’re willing to give me a second chance”

“Second chance?”

“Well yeah, our first chance kinda got fucked up a little” Cady laughed 

“That wasn’t your fault, a second chance would mean you did something wrong... and you never did... I don’t really remember all of it but I know you loved me with all your heart. And tried everything there was to help me” Gretchen advanced closer to Cady “I am eternally grateful for you Cady Heron.” She Said as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. 

“Wait... as much as I would finally enjoy us kissing, there’s still something we need to discuss”

“What? Is everything okay?”

“Your mom”

“Oh...”

“She doesn’t know I told you anything. She may not like it”

“Honestly? I think she was just looking for someone else to break the news. I love my mom, but she can be a coward when it comes down to it” 

Cady had knowledge of Gretchen’s mothers alcoholism after her father passed. Gretchen didn’t. 

“You two should talk, I’ll support you but she may want to talk to you alone”

“I get it” Gretchen knew it was coming. She wasn’t stupid. She knew if she wasn’t injured in a car crash her dad passed away from something else, she wanted to avoid the topic in her first few hours with Cady.

“For now can we just be happy? I’ll talk to my mom in a few days, I’ll tell her what I know but can we please spend a few days just being happy? I mean it is Thanksgiving after all!”

Cady had lost track of time, she had been lost in Gretchen “oh my god! It is?!”

Gretchen laughed “Yeah it is, did you not know? Why do you think we don’t have school?”

“I thought we were ditching! Oh my god that’s why your mom had the oven on! I’m really stupid.”

“Do you need to go home? Does your family have plans?”

Cady genuinely laughed. Absolutely not, they had no family here and her parents had no reason to celebrate such holiday, stuck in their loveless marriage. “That’s funny! Uh, no. My last American Thanksgiving consisted of my dad turning on the football game and staying in the basement all night and my mom and I ordering pizza then going to our rooms at eight for the rest of the night.”

“Oh... Cady I’m so sorry”

“It’s okay, this year will be better. They’ve entirely forgotten about Thanksgiving at this point”

“Why don’t your parents want to celebrate?”

She could tell Gretchen everything she previously knew and more about what happened after. But, Gretchen. Happy. Thanksgiving. 

“They’re just.. not into all the American customs”

“Oh. Well that’s no fair! You should get to celebrate! Stay right here I’ll be right back I promise.” Planting a kiss on Cadys cheek before leaving Gretchen planted her feet down the stairs. Cady was so grateful for how much better she was walking, there was still a limp here and there and her arm was still wrapped, bruises and scars were still fading but she was better.

Before Cady could wrap up her train of thought, Gretchen came back into the room. Out of breath from excitement

“Kay, so every year my mother hosts this huge thanksgiving party with her sisters and brothers and my grandparents and all of her friends. She says you can stay here if you’d like!”   
-

3 plates of food, and a few secret under the table hand holds later, Cady had met every single one of Gretchen’s family and family friends. 

Sometime between diner and dessert, Cady and Gretchen had snuck off to her room. Finding themselves intertwined and lips locked. 

Gretchen’s hand made its way down to the zipper of Cady’s dress. Sliding it off her body, she flipped them over so she could lay on top of Cady placing kisses down Cadys body. 

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yes, I want this” Gretchen said crawling up Cadys body looking her in in the eye, planting one last kiss on her lips before retreating downwards. 

“I love you Gretchen, you don’t have to say it back. But I love you”

“Wait... maybe we shouldn’t” Gretchen said making a spot next to Cady

“I mean it’s not that I don’t want to.. because I REALLY want to, it’s just cause I want to wait until I can say I love you”

“Of course baby. Our first time will be special”

Gretchen’s lips curved into a smile “Can we cuddle?”

“Of course, but as long as we can get apple pie when your mom puts out dessert?”

“Deal.” Gretchen said nuzzling into Cadys neck. After fifteen minutes, Cady switched on the TV to Love Actually, shed remembered Gretchen shared this as one of her favorite movies. 

Somewhere after the first couple, Gretchen dozed off in Cadys arms. And finally, they did not have to worry. 

Cady thought, she had a god damn lot to be thankful for today.

9:34 PM

chat name: fam <3

sweet.as.cady sent an image   
pic.gretchensleeping.andbeing.cute

sweet.as.cady: happy thanksgiving y’all! Can’t wait to make new memories with ya <3

too_damian_to_function: IS THE BAND GETTING BACK TOGETHER?! 

sexymouseallyearound: More important ? Are Cady and Gretchen getting back together?!

idratherbmeveryday: okay I was salty about Cady ditching me last night but now I definitely don’t give a fuck. 

sweet.as.cady: sorry jan :( lets go ice skating tm! All of us!  
-

“I love ice skating!” 

Cady hadn’t even realized Gretchen had woken in her arms and reached for her phone. 

“You’re awake!”

“Yes. And fantastic idea”

“You used to talk about how you couldn’t wait to go once it got colder”

“Yeah except...” Gretchen gestured to her injuries 

“Oh crap! It’s my first day as your girlfriend and I’m already fucking up!” Cady paused “I’ll fix it Gretch I promise”

Gretchen giggled “Cady don’t worry”

“I’m fixing it. I’m fixing it then I’m getting us apple pie while my beautiful girlfriend rests in her bed” 

“I’ll go with you, I should see my family before they leave”

“Okay”  
-  
9:45 PM

chat name: fam <3

sweet.as.cady: OKAY CHANGE OF PLANS WE ARE GOING TO SEE A MOVIE, GRETCHEN IS STILL INJURED. 

-

“Better?”

“Better, I just.. I don’t want everyone pitying me all the time”

“You have no idea how much we all care it’s not pity I promise. You’ll see” she kissed her forehead before the two departed downstairs. Finally not worrying, all of their friends were safe and sound, Regina was rotting away in a jail cell, they could finally be happy.


End file.
